


City Of Mundanes

by xHeurtVousx



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: AU, Alec and Simon are bro's, Alec is adopted by Jocelyn, Alec likes Clary, Au in the shadow world, F/M, M/M, Multi, Mundane, Mundane life, Pain, Parabatai, Swearing, Violence, just roll w/ it, mundane!Alec, pandemonium
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-27 20:00:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 39,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6298225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xHeurtVousx/pseuds/xHeurtVousx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where Alec's parents gave him up to protect him from The Clave, he grows up in a mundane world, living a Mundane life with his Sister, Clary Fray, and his Mother Jocelyn. Until he and Clary must come to terms with who and what they are. So that they can band together to stop Valentine from destroying their world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Alec Fray was not known for having the best of days, he was constantly late for everything. Tonight wasn't any different, it was 5:30 and he was running around his home, Clary darted across the room and Alec leapt to avoid being pushed over by her, as she swooped up her shoes and started pushing them on, not only did Alec have a shift at 6:00, but it was Clary's birthday, so Simon was crazily honking from outside and his band members singing happy birthday loudly through the open window. "We gotta go' preferably before they blow a fuse" Alec snorted, snatching up his coat, Clary nodded and brushed back her hair before pulling open the front door "Okay, we leave now, you get back BEFORE midnight, Cinderella. I'll be back at around 1:30."

"You are the best big brother ever. I still can't believe Mom is taking us away for the summer, and she said it's too dangerous to go to a night club, yet, you work there." Clary threw her hands up

"She doesn't know I work at the night club, I sneak out every night" Alec pointed out "Maybe if I stay behind with you she'll let us stay home over the summer. I don't want to go abroad, where it's hot and everyone smells like sweat. I burn easily too. But seriously, I can't go during the summer, the night club is going to be jam packed, I'll make so much money. Plus, the guy I work for, _never met him_ , but he literally has parties _every single night_ , I'm pretty sure I'd get fired for missing _one_ day of work."

"There she is!" Simon called, howling like a wolf "the birthday girl" Clary grinned widely and glanced at Alec before hopping in the back, Alec joining "So, we all set to get in?"

"Yup, Bouncer said if you're cool with me you're allowed in. I'm the cool guy." Alec smirked, gesturing to himself proudly, Simon grinned and fist-pumped Alec as the van sped down the street "Pandemonium. Tonight's party is going to be crazy apparently" The others cheered and Alec raised his eyebrows with a grin. Soon the van rolled to a stop outside of a packed night club, the line stretched for miles and bright blinking lights spun around the area, lighting it up "I'm grabbing a taxi, so you're hitching a ride with Simon, right?" Alec asked, Clary nodded and Alec patted her on the shoulder "Happy Birthday" he smiled and lead the group past the bouncers.

"Thanks, see you on the dance floor" Clary sent Alec a short wave and Alec jogged off to the bar and got to work, thankfully not many people bothered him, though, he heard a strange comment someone made, something like 'stupid mundane bartenders' Alec had to admit, he _was_ wearing very mundane colours and looked totally boring and normal. He usually got a lot of people suggesting to him to add more glitter to his face and wear brighter colours, but he couldn't. Black was where it was at for him.

He was barely an hour into serving was when his Mom called him. Thankfully she didn't sound panicked when Alec picked up, just tired, like she expected this.

"Okay, where are you both?" She sighed, Alec smiled at a girl and passed her drink kindly whilst balancing his phone in-between his shoulder and ear 

"Night club" Alec replied "you can't keep us locked up forever, We went to self defense classes, I'm even doing bow training. We're more than capable of celebrating outside of the house on our Birthday's" he pointed out "I know you can't help the paranoia...bu-"

"I'm not mentally Ill, for the last time, Alexander." Jocelyn grumbled "these lessons are needed, and I'd rather you told me where you were going before disappearing. I worry."

"We're fine, I'm capable of fighting off perverts and so is Clary, she's also with about 5 people and they're moving together in a pack. We'll be home late" Alec warned "quite late, but we're fine. Parties gonna last a while is all"

"I really hate you being outside, you're so unpredictable" Though the words sounded heavier than Alec understood, he just rolled his eyes "At least with Clary there's some certainty...listen, Alec, there's thing's you don't know, things you can't understand" Said Jocelyn slowly "things about _your family_ "

"I don't care about my birth parents. You're my family, you, Clary, and even _Simon._ " Alec argued "whatever it is doesn't matter, unless it involves you in a bad way. You or Clare-bear" 

"It does" Jocelyn sighed and Alec hummed

"Look, I'm sorry I didn't tell you but... I have a job. I just figured you needed the money, I noticed there was a lot going missing every couple years, it's at the night club. I have to finish my shift, BUT, I promise we'll talk about it, and if it's really important I'll get someone to cover for me-" Alec rambled

"No. No I am so proud of you, we'll talk about it tomorrow" She reassured "Goodnight"

"Night" Alec hung up and shoved away his phone, bringing the damp cloth across the bar table, his mind tingled in curiosity at the thought of his birth parents, did he have siblings? Alec knew nothing about them, whether or not they were alive or good people. So Alec threw down the cloth and stepped out from behind the bar, he turned to one of the cleaners, a girl with brushed over purple hair, she agreed to take over his shift when he asked, and very excitedly, that was. She was smart to take the shift, since it was the biggest party of the year; Alec didn't mind losing today's money, he wanted to ensure his Mother would tell him about his family, and he knew it would be easier if she knew Clary wouldn't be there to hear.

So he called a taxi. And whilst it drove down the street with him in it, he texted Clary. 'Gone home early -Alec' and he sat back tiredly. "Thanks" Alec handed over the money when the taxi came to a stop and stepped out, closing the door behind himself before jogging up the stairs and into his home 

"Alec?" 

"Hey, Mom. Decided to come home early, I just, I can't get what you said out of my head" Alec admitted sheepishly, his Mother was sitting on the couch, book resting on her lap, she gestured forward and Alec closed the front door, sliding beside her

"What do you want to know about your parents, any...normal questions? before I get into the...obscurity of your family?" She asked, Alec hummed and rested his head on her lap, despite being 19, he still acted like a child around her. 

"Why did they give me up?" Alec asked, Jocelyn hummed and ran a hand through his hair "did they not...love me?"

"That's why they gave you up, people were out to get them, your parents did some... _made_ some stupid choices. They didn't want you to grow up being the child of them, they didn't want you wearing a stained name" She sighed "they didn't want people to treat you badly because of what they did." 

"Oh" Alec whispered "what'd they do?"

"It's an extremely long story with so many twists and turns." Jocelyn warned "you'd never understand" Alec just shrugged in response "...there was a man. He did extremely bad things, hurt people, _killed_ them" Alec stared up at her, big blue eyes full of wonder "your parents believed he was doing right. By killing these people he was cleansing the world, you wouldn't understand why or who and what these people were, but know that he was wrong. Your family stuck by him, and were punished for it."

"Why would my parents hurt people?" Alec scowled 

"It didn't start with him hurting people, Alexander. In fact, no one knew he was doing so, but when everyone found out, most people fled, your parents stayed out of fear, your Mother was pregnant with you, scared he was going to kill you or keep you, she stayed loyal." Alec opened his mouth to reply when Jocelyn shoved him off and stood up, her stance rigid. "I need you to listen to me very carefully Alec." With a flick of her wrist a blinding light hit his eyes "take this"

"Mom?" Alec replied in confusion "what the hell is that?!" she shoved the sword into his hand and pulled out another

"there is a lot of things you don't understand, Alec." She whispered "stick anyone that comes near you with the pointy end. You'll be okay." Alec blinked quickly as Jocelyn pulled out her phone "No, No, Clarissa listen to me. Do not come home"

"Mom what's happening?" Alec demanded, just then a crash echoed around the house and Alec yelped, throwing up the sword as the door crashed down and Jocelyn hung up the phone

"Ello' Ello, Jocelyn~" The man sung "oh, who's this fella?" Jocelyn placed a hand over Alec's chest, pushing him behind her "is that a little Shadow Hunter I see? -Maybe I'll spare him, _if_ you give us the cup, that is." Jocelyn growled and ran forward, leaving Alec in the middle of the room, wide eyed and shocked. She brought the sword across the man's face and Alec yelped loudly, holding up his hands

"Oh my god, that's not legal, Mom!" Alec yelped, as the other man ran for him, Alec dived out of the way with seconds to spare and swung the sword, clipping the man's side "I don't want to hurt you, stay back! -this is breaking and entering!" he yelled at the man

"Where's the cup, little lad?" The man asked, chuckling deeply, Alec just threw his hands up angrily and stepped back

" _What cup?!_ " Alec yelled and swung at the man again, he missed by centimeters and the man slammed his elbow into Alec's back, causing the boy to stumble breathlessly "Mom!" he called, watching as the man grabbed at her, he turned to the man in-front of him, and slowly circled him, swinging his sword in circles 

"Come on Shadow Hunter, show me what you're made of" Alec didn't comment on the strange word used for him and spun around the man, slashing into his back, he roared and spun around, swinging an arm

"what the hell are you?!" Alec screamed and swung at him again, the man gripped the sword and yanked at it, Alec yanked back and sliced up his hand, he heard a loud thump and turned to see his Mother on the floor "Mom!" he turned back to the man and gripped the sword handle "Get the hell away from me!" he yelled and drove his sword through the man's stomach. The man choked and slowly his eyes rolled back into his head and ash framed his body as he convulsed and blood splattered the walls, Alec screamed in response and pulled out the sword, stumbling back and wiping his face quickly.

Then he turned to the other man and leapt on his back, swinging the sword around "Alec, No!" Jocelyn yelled "RUN!" She demanded, Alec swore and kicked at the man; But like Alec was weightless, the man threw him off, the sword scattered on the floor and slid across the room. Alec was awake until he felt his back slam into the wall and his head with it, then everything turned black right as he heard the man yell, not in pain, but in anger.

When Alec came too, he was warm. So comfortable that he never wanted to wake up at all, he wanted to remain asleep forever, blankets were pulled to his neck and his head was resting on the softest pillow. The first thing that came to his mind when he saw the blinding light and white around him was _hospital_. He blinked slowly and held a hand to his head, and felt the rough fabric of bandages cupping his forehead and disappearing into his hair. He slowly turned his head to look to his left and saw rows and rows of beds, all with white sheets and no occupants inside of them. To his right was the same. "Alec?" a voice choked out.

Alec jolted up, and grunted, gripping his head as his vision blackened for a second "Clary?" Rasped Alec, Clary let out a cry of relief and clung to him "Where's Mom?" he whispered, Clary just shook her head quickly

"I don't know" She whispered

"they came for her..." Alec whispered in response "in the night, I killed someone" he gripped his hair "he was coming right for me. I _had_ to. The other guy, I tackled him, but I don't know what happened-!"

"he threw you against the wall, you've got a concussion" Clary answered "when I got there, the house was trashed, you were laying on the floor, Mom was gone" she pulled Alec close "we'll find her. I've got people helping me hunt for her. We can't trust the police, we can't trust Luke..." she trailed off sadly "There's a lot I have to catch you up on"

"I'm _done_ with people beating around the bush, Tell me **everything**." Alec demanded.


	2. Chapter 2

Alec's head hit the pillow softly and he breathed out slowly, truly exhausted from the intake of information. Demons, Angels, half-breeds and Mundanes. It all seemed too far fetched, like he had been sucked into Simon's X-Men comic. Clary kept talking to him, going into more and more detail until she said the one word which caused him to bolt up " _Shadow Hunter_." Alec said, in a tone of familiarity "that's what they called her, and _Me_."

"They called you a Shadow Hunter?" Clary's breath hitched "surely it's some mistake, _right?_ " and Alec shrugged "even if you were a Shadow Hunter, Mom's not...she can't be." Alec placed a hand on Clary's shoulder and moved it down her back, rubbing soothingly "without a doubt Demons attacked the house, when we found the pile of ash and blood, he knew."

"He?" Alec cocked an eyebrow, Clary just shook her head  _don't ask_ her eyes pleaded, so Alec didn't "they came for something. They thought I might have known where it was, when it was clear I didn't, they threatened my life, promised to not kill me if she'd give them it. But all this...all of this-" he gestured around "for a stupid coffee cup?"

"Coffee Cup?" Clary asked, Alec stared around the room, taking in his surroundings and slowly stared at her, whispering ' _yeah_ ',

"They just kept yelling at us, telling us to hand over a cup. That's all they said, a cup. Then Mom pulled a sword out of no-where and I swear I was inside of a film" Alec shook his head quickly "this isn't happening" he pointed out "none of this is real, I'm dreaming all of this. This isn't logical, Clary. There are no demons, you're as crazy as I am. People tried to rob us and Mom ran off, that's the only explanation. There was no attack, no swords and no exploding blood and-" Clary gripped Alec's shoulders and shook him slightly

"let go of logic. Alec. I know you drown yourself in it." Clary said "I'll ask Jace about a cup. What else did you notice, Alec?" Alec just gripped his hair and squeezed his eyes shut " _think_ , Alec." she pleaded

"That's all that happened" Alec sighed in disappointment "all she said was that I didn't understand, there was things I _wouldn't_ understand, that I was unpredictable unlike you. That my family gave me up because they did something really bad and tried to protect me from it. They followed a man, a man killing people. He believed he was...cleansing the world, but she said I wouldn't understand _why_ he thought that."

"We can work with that" Clary nodded "Jace!" she called, Alec jumped slightly and she placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled apologetically 

"Look who's awake" Alec jumped again when a figured hopped onto his bed and loomed over him "Hi" the boy grinned, Alec felt his face heat up and he scrambled away slightly, Clary smacked the boy's arm and he leapt off the bed "Name's Jace. So, what's the sit?"  _situation. Grammar, you small child. _Alec thought to himself

"My Mom's a Shadow Hunter, so is Alec." Clary gestured to her brother "they attacked her because they were looking for a cup, apparently. Alec doesn't know which cup or what kind, just that they kept demanding him to pass it over. And Alec killed the demon we saw in the house, so he's definitely a Shadow Hunter." she rambled 

"The Mortal Cup" Jace nodded slowly "they were after the cup, _of course_ they were." He shook his head "this has Valentine written all over it." When the two sent him a blank stare Jace shook his wrist "Uh, Valentine, he's like the bad guy in the story." Jace pointed out "he's a Shadow Hunter, we Shadow Hunters protect The Mundane's from The Demons. But Valentine lost his mind, started killing half-humans-half-demons"

And then everything clicked. His Parents were working with Valentine, worked, working...it didn't really matter which. "There's half-humans-half-demons?" Alec asked, Jace nodded slowly 

"We have Warlocks, half-humans-half-demons. Werewolves and Vampires, which are Mundanes infected with a disease. And The Fae Folk, half-angels-half-demons. We call everything that isn't a Shadow Hunter or Mundane 'Downworlders' Valentine dedicated his life to getting rid of every single last Downworlder." Jace paced slightly in thought "right now you're in The Institute, it's a sanctuary for Shadow Hunters. Which you both seem to be"

"I'm not a Shadow Hunter." Clary pointed out 

"You are. If your Mum was, you are. Being a Shadow Hunter, well, it's hereditary. Even if your Father was a Mundane, you would still be a Shadow Hunter, our blood is stronger. Plus, your brother being a Shadow Hunter is enough proof" Jace gestured to Alec

"he's adopted" Clary answered flatly 

"two new Shadow Hunters in one day, now that's _definitely_ not a coincidence. Tell me, you ever battled demons and saw the horns of Warlocks?" Jace leaned close to Alec, Alec shuffled back in response "you seen the sharp fangs of Vampires, _mundane?_ "

"It's none of your fucking business." Alec deadpanned, Clary gasped in shock and Jace grinned "maybe I have." Alec added on "what would _you_ do about it?" Now Jace was right in Alec's face, gold eyes burning into blue. Like Jace was trying to look into his soul, his memories, maybe even trying to determine if he was telling the truth.

" _Jace_ " Clary shoved Jace back "leave him alone." She demanded, Jace just snorted and rolled his eyes "We're wasting time, we need to find my Mom." Alec let out a breath he was holding and threw back the covers of the bed "hey, you okay?" Clary asked, Alec nodded and forced a smile on his face "Alec."

"I'm fine!" Alec snapped and squeezed his eyes shut "I'm fine, Sorry, I'm okay" he shook his head quickly "if there is really Demons coming after us, if Demons have kidnapped our Mom, then we claim Sanctuary." Jace raised an eyebrow in surprise and smiled

"how did you know you have to claim Sanctuary to be allowed to stay?" Jace asked, Clary shoved a hand onto Jace's chest and glared at him, her eyes demanding him to go easy on Alec 

"Mundanes have Sanctuaries, you know." Alec deadpanned and slid off of the hospital bed "where's my clothes?" he looked down at himself "what the hell am I wearing?"

"Hey, those are my jeans" Jace replied in offense "and they are _in_ this season"

"I need Simon, he's the only one who can speak _Idiot_ fluently." Alec stared at Jace and gestured to his clothes "where. Are. _My_. Clothes." he said slowly

" _G...O...N...E_." Jace replied slowly, mocking Alec, "I burned them. They had Demon gunk on." he added on "can't risk infestations in the institute. Just be lucky I didn't shove over-sized clothes onto you. At least you look half-decent"

"Oh thanks, we're practically married now" Alec rolled his eyes towards his Sister "he should meet the folks. Right?" Clary sighed loudly and shook her head, holding up her hands "In all seriousness, what's the first order of business?" he asked 

"Figuring out how much you know." Jace nodded "you ever seen Demons before today?" Alec shifted and Jace glanced at Clary "You?"

"No." Clary answered "Alec..." she added on slowly, she stared at Alec in confusion "Alec, have you always been able to see Demons?" Alec bit his tongue and looked away "this doesn't make any sense."

"Mom didn't know" Alec mumbled

"Now that does make sense." Jace pointed at Alec "Your Mum must have thought he had no sight. Some Shadow Hunters when segregated from other Shadow Hunters can be plagued with having no ability to see the Shadow-World despite being a Shadow Hunter. You thought you were crazy" a small smirk appeared on Jace's lips "so you never said anything"

"Are you saying Mom blocked my sight?" Clary blinked

"Maybe she blocked your memories, so you'd forget about The Shadow World every time you saw it." Jace said "but because you're remembering everything, because you can _currently_ see me, that means whatever's in your head is wearing off."

"Then...that means I'm missing memories." Clary whispered "there could be something, locked in my head. Something about my Mom, the cup, The Shadow World. We need those memories back!" she threw her hands up "how do we get them back?" she stared at Jace, and Alec followed her eyes, staring at the blond too.

"Yeah, SO, what's the _next_ order of business?" Alec asked, eyes shifting onto Jace

"The Silent Brothers" Jace replied

"The who now?" Alec asked flatly, Jace backed out of the room and in a run he was gone. Clary didn't hesitate to follow him, and Alec groaned and slowly jogged after them, shutting the door behind him. "Oh wow." Alec breathed and stared around the room, there was so many weapons, training mats, weird technology and people. Lots of people, dressed in white and black. Some darted around him and Alec even saw a child skipping through the room. He didn't bother to look for Clary and Jace, as the two had disappeared off somewhere.

Instead he leaned against a wall, and watched people work, intense eyes staring across at the equipment. And the weapons called to him, there was swords laying around, bright white like what he had swung before. Like what his Mother had. And each called to him, Alec had to physically refrain from reaching forward and scooping up the weapons. Instead he messed with his hands and then wandered over to a room. The door was wide open and what had peaked his interest was shelves. So he went into the room, leaving the door open.

"Oh wow." He whispered again, running his hand over an old book. There were a lot of books, and a giant fireplace, burning bright with a worn leather chair in-front of it. Alec tossed himself onto the chair and picked up a large book, he opened it and stared at the pages "Stealth." he said out-loud, as he skipped through the pages he said each black mark out-loud and his head pulsed painfully the more he went, but he couldn't stop himself. He was breathing in the marks. "Parab-" he dropped the book and winced in pain, gripping his side.  _That's enough of that_ He thought and just lay back.

"There you are!" Alec jumped and opened his eyes, he was just starting to relax into the chair when Clary disturbed him "What are you doing?" she deadpanned, Alec just shrugged "Simon's outside, banging on the door like a mad-man. We have to go out and calm him down"

"Okay. You. Stay out of this place." Jace swept up the book and pointed at him "don't open this again." 

"It hurt." Alec gestured to the book "what is it?" he demanded

"It's a book" Jace answered before pulling up his sleeve "full of these. Runes. Marks." He added on "if you read it too quickly, you'll get sick." he shoved the book back onto the shelf and Clary dragged Alec out of the chair "now go tell the thing outside to shut up"

"Hey, it's only Simon" Alec rolled his eyes and walked past Jace, this time Jace followed Alec and Clary followed Jace. Alec wanted to ask why they were following his lead, but didn't, instead he opened the institute door 

"Alec! -Clary!" Simon stumbled and rushed up to them "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?! -YOUR HOUSE IS-"

"Trashed. Yeah, totally new news." Alec muttered "You okay?" Simon opened his mouth to reply when Clary cut him off

"Mom's been kidnapped, Simon!" Clary said 

"MOVE-" Jace shoved Clary and Alec opened his mouth to yell at him when a sword swung through the darkness, Alec yelped loudly and Clary threw up her hands when the sword pierced someone

"Oh my god, that's not legal!" Alec yelled and threw his hands up

"Is he dead?" Clary gestured to the body 

"What have you guys been drinking?" Simon demanded "can I have some?" Jace swung something which looked like a magic wand to Alec, and suddenly Simon was reeling back, eyes set on Jace

"That's awesome" Alec breathed, he stared at Jace, then at Simon "he couldn't see you, but now he can? _oh my god_ " he grinned and Jace grinned in response 

"Come on, we have to get inside" Jace grabbed Simon's arm and yanked him inside, Alec was the last to rush inside, shutting the door behind him "Stay still, Mundane" Simon tried to yank away but Jace just gripped him harder, and suddenly Simon's eyes blew out wide

"what the hell...?" He gasped 

"Okay, _SO,_ Do we have an _actual_ next order of business now?" Alec asked

"The Silent Brothers" and Jace ran off again

"The WHO now?!" Alec demanded "Will he ever stop doing that?" he threw his arms up and Clary ran after Jace "For god sake" Alec ran after them and Simon followed with a clumsy stumble, eyes still blown wide.


	3. Chapter 3

"Okay, No offense. In-fact, NO. I totally want to offend you. But I don't trust you to run off to some weird city of _corpses_ with my Sister." Alec deadpanned "I don't even know you, _we_ don't even know you. You're either bringing me or you're not going." Alec demanded

"This is The Silent Brothers, not me. And it's _The City Of Bones_ " Jace pointed out "...look, they want _just_ Clary to go, the only reason _I'm_ going is to show her the way. I'm not even allowed in the room. I know it sounds shifty, but it's this, or your Mum dies. So pick." Clary sighed and stared at Alec

"It's okay, Alec." She reassured "you should stay here to look after Simon anyways. I'll be fine, I can take care of myself. I'll _even_ take a weapon" Alec nodded stiffly 

"stick them with the pointy end" He said, and she giggled, Alec smiled, and Simon crossed his arms, a small pout showing on his lips "WE, Should go scope out the hot people" Alec joked, nudging Simon

"Yeah, but I'm leaving" Jace pointed to the door, Alec rolled his eyes, so far he felt like they were stuck inside of his brain  _I mean you're not wrong, but why rub it in?_ Alec thought mournfully, Simon just snorted _really loudly_ in response 

"Safe Trip" Alec pulled Clary into a quick hug "I think I might show Simon around the library. And YES, I know, no more Rune-reading" Jace nodded firmly "we're gonna read' about angels, aren't we, Si?" Simon whined loudly, turning his lip up "reading's not that boring, I'll put on the funny voices" Simon did actually perk up slightly at the thought, and a small smirk fell across his lips, and he hugged Clary quickly. And with that, the two set off, The door shutting behind them. "There was once a tall angel~!" Alec said dramatically "It had a beautiful blond halo of hair, and a _perfectly_ shaped face and the most perfect fingers everrrr~!" he gasped "it' loved it's self **more than life** " Simon just furrowed his eyebrows "and it wore **leather**...dun...dun...dun... _AND_  it looked slightly like a woman. It may be a woman. It's name was JACE. _AHHHH-!_ " He screamed the last part, and threw his hands up.

Simon burst out laughing and Alec laughed with him "ahhh!" Simon yelled back "We're not actually going to the library though, are we?"

"NOPE." Alec shook his head and pulled Simon along "I have been dying to get my hands on a weapon. Ever since I swung that sword-"

"You swung a sword?" Simon blinked

"oh yeah, you missed a lot. I _killed_ someone" Alec said "BUT, It wasn't human." He reassured and Simon nodded slowly as Alec dragged him to the training mat "let's go hand-to-hand combat"

"No way, man" Simon argued "you'll beat me up." Alec just smiled 

"but you'll get bored watching me" Alec warned, Simon just shrugged and Alec started jabbing random buttons across the walls buttons

"Should you be-OH... **God**..." Simon gasped and Alec jumped slightly as a large rack slammed into his side

"Oh my god." Alec stared at the bows and his eyes lit up "Alec, _yes_." Alec grinned and pulled out a bow

"Uh, Alec _no_ , those aren't yours, should you be doing that?" Simon winced as Alec pulled at the string, testing how tight the bow was

"ugh, you're starting to sound like me." Alec shook his head and loaded up the arrow and pulled back the string, Simon watched nervously as Alec aimed at the target and released, hitting the center dead-on " **Yes!** , Mom is so great for making me take bow training. NOW, I know why she was making me train!" he grinned "I'm SO ahead of Clare-bear. _AND_ YOU. I'm going to kick Jace's ass one day" 

"Oh, great, you don't like him too" Simon breathed out in relief "Clary _adores_ him"

"On the contrary. I don't _trust_ him, but I _like_ him. He's got...this fire" Alec realized another arrow, nose brushing along the string of the bow "I'm not use to talking to people who have a lot of confidence like he does, he's...confident and cocky and sarcastic, annoying, but...oddly intriguing" he smiled and Simon huffed "you have to admit, meeting new people is so...fun. And Jace is _just_ the distraction _I need_. I feel like I'm whole around him, it must be a Shadow Hunter thing"

"Great, now you _and_ Clary are in love with Captain America" Simon cringed, nose crinkling in disdain. Alec leapt and twisted, shooting another target head on with a grunt

"these stupid bows are so tight" Alec pulled at the string and huffed, he pulled out another bow, a brown one, beautifully carved "ah. Much better" he pulled at the string and shot an arrow "aha. We have lift off. Anyways, we need that bit of confidence in our lives Simon, we're all surrounded by negativity all of the time, none of us are as confident as Jace is, maybe he can help us be a bit more comfortable in our skins."

"I don't want philosophical lessons from that _jerk_ " Simon muttered, Alec rolled his eyes and tossed the bow down

"We should go to the library. I want you to help me with something" Alec said, Simon cocked an eyebrow in interest and Alec walked away from the training area "something Mom said to me. Something Jace is dancing around, it's...itching in the back of my head. Who is Valentine and why was my family helping him, No, who are my family, what role does Downworlders have in all of this?" Simon just shrugged unknowingly "come on. Grab every book you can find that mentions Shadow Hunters."

And Simon complied. Sweeping up an arm full of books and laying them across the wooden floor boards and Alec did the same, they both knelled in-front of the books and began to read each cover, Alec placed aside the ones that seemed less helpful and Simon did too "Shadow Hunter knowledge, powers, runes..." Simon mumbled "families" Simon tapped the front cover and slid it forward "myths, legends...oaths?" Simon slid the oath book forward slowly and Alec nodded  _keep it, it could be useful_ Alec's eyes said "The Uprising" Simon whispered, Alec whipped his head towards him and slid forward 

"Uprising, so...a rebellion?" Alec asked, and Simon nodded and opened the book "Valentine" Alec whispered as Simon pointed to the name "The Clave. The Clave are...they're like The Government. But for _Shadow Hunters_." he mumbled "um..." he scanned through the book "Valentine tried to get rid of all demons, anything with demon blood, Warlocks and Fae's were accepted into society by The Clave so he rebelled and created..."

"The Circle" Simon answered "member's were branded with two circles on their necks to shown their dedication to the cause. Valentine stole The Mortal Cup, but..." he trailed off "destroyed himself and the cup"

"Jace said 'this has Valentine written all over it' in regards to my Mother's kidnapping. He doesn't know if Valentines alive, nobody know if he's alive!" Alec slammed the book closed angrily "great, what, we have a disbanded crazy-club, ran by a guy who's **dead**. So, there is no more Circle. No more Valentine, great, we're back to fucking square one"

"Alec, calm down" Simon grabbed his arm "we'll figure it out" he reassured, Alec just tugged away and ran his hand through his hair "how can they be after a cup that's destroyed, who's after a cup that no longer exists...?" 

"they're probably _theorists_ , crazy people who believe the cup somehow survived the fire. By the way Jace worshiped the very name of the cup I'd say it's got Magic connected to it. Maybe there's something about The Mortal Cup..." Alec trailed off and reopened the book, turning a few pages, "nothing, except from that it makes Shadow Hunters. So Valentine planned to kill all Downworlders and probably turn all humans into Shadow Hunters. Create himself a perfect world. But now he's dead, my parents with him. Every circle member was executed or locked up for life. They're **gone**."

"Only the _really_ bad ones were executed, Alec. Nobody with your blood is bad, they can't be. You're too good." Simon shook his head "they're still alive, we have to find them, maybe we can ask them, ask them if Valentine's dead, ask them where Jocelyn is, then we can go home."

"Great, this is fucking _perfect_ " he stood up and paced slightly "Clary's out there with some band of weird-guys experimenting on her, to unlock memories that won't even help us. False hope, I fucking hate false hope. Not only that, but I literally let Jocelyn get kidnapped, I killed a guy with a sword, I can shoot _perfectly_ , and yet I couldn't avoid getting thrown off someone's back? -One god damn hit and I'm down?!" 

"Not only that but this ENTIRE thing could have been avoided. If I had just told her that I was seeing things when I was kid, she could have blocked my memory, she'd be gone, but we'd be none-the-wiser. We'd be living with you. The Police would be looking for her and they'd be no Shadow World demon bullshit!" he swore angrily "We should leave." Alec whispered finally "before they come back, we should just...I should just...I should leave. There are billions of people out there that want this stupid cup, this cup is the most important thing in The Shadow World according to the book. We are **never** going to find her."

"Hate to be a pessimist like you, but you're probably right, Alec" Simon agreed "we're probably never going to find her, Alec. But we shouldn't just give up...Clary wouldn't give up, she isn't giving up." 

"We need to go about this differently then, why did Clary say Luke wasn't to be trusted, we both know Luke and Jocelyn had...something, something going on. He must have known she was a Shadow Hunter, maybe he is one too, maybe he's a Downworlder, a mundane who knows about The Shadow World. I don't know, but we should find him. Someone has to know something around here, Si. He'll be at the police station. We can't bring any weapons, Mundane's will see them. So we're going in hand-to-hand, if Luke's truly evil, we'll have to just kick his ass." Alec warned

"inspirational." Simon deadpanned "I actually agree with you. Let's go find Luke."


	4. Chapter 4

"What are you doing here?"

"Not happy to see me. Should I remind you, Mom is gone, and our world is falling apart right now. You should have been there, we should have been able to fall back on you. You should have protected us, instead you're sitting at work." Alec spat "Family is everything to me, I thought you were my family, Luke." Simon stayed silent, the two stood behind Luke's work desk "We should talk outside..." Alec whispered "where the mundanes can't hear us" And with that, Alec turned and the three left the police station "I thought of you as my Dad, Luke. And yet, here I am, being protected better by strangers than you. Explain. Now." He demanded

"I see you know about The Shadow World" Luke sighed "me and Jocelyn were afraid this was going to happen."

"Look, I just want answers. Now." Alec said "and maybe some money, since our house burned down and I'm stuck wearing god awful clothes. But we'll talk about that later. I need to know about some things. First things first, what are you? Mundane?"

"A Shadow Hunter, until I was turned into a Werewolf." Luke admitted

"So you know about The Clave, about Valentine. Is he alive? -Does he have my Mother?" Alec rambled "I have to know, Luke" 

"There are rumours. That Valentine is back. That he's looking for the cup. If anyone has Jocelyn, it's him." Luke nodded "demons are running around, spreading word of Valentine's return. Whether or not it's him, someone wearing his name, or Demons causing havoc. I don't know." Alec nodded slowly and breathed out 

"Final question, Who am I?" Alec asked "Fray is my real name at heart. But not my biological name." 

"Alexander Gideon Lightwood" Luke mumbled 

"Goodbye, Luke" Luke nodded in farewell and the two started walking away "that was one of the hardest things I've done" Alec admitted.

"You did well" Simon smiled "All I want to do is go back to living a normal life, at home, a mundane life, but you know Jace is going to come looking for us when he finds out we left" he warned "we can't stay out of the institute for too long."

*

 _Clary was right. I drive myself insane with logic_ Alec thought to himself  _logic, logic, logic._ The word runs in his head, every moment he thought of something, he would think 'is this logical... does this make sense, will it work, is it for the best?' And he'd drive himself insane. Jocelyn made me keep a diary. ''Alexander. In those dying moments of pure hesitance and sadness, write what makes you happy'' She had said, and he did. There was pages and pages of utter crap. _Books and forests, wind and fresh air, bows and arrows, Clary and Simon_. Then as the pages went on the words diverted, _peace of mind, good days, drinking, responsibility, fun._ The words stopped making sense around the 20th page. 

Alec refrained from documenting his first demon sighting in his diary, from fear of Jocelyn finding out, from fear of disappointing his family, worrying them too. The man walked swiftly down the street, Alec was 7 at the time, a happy smiling boy and was at the park with Clary who was 5. Jocelyn was there, busying herself with Clary, she was passing Clary chopped bits of fruit, Alec had wandered off, but not far. He was watching the man with pure interest. The man kept walking and in-front of Alec's eyes the man collided with a girl, and his skin ripple until it took form of her. 

Alec was confused. He did not know what he was seeing, until it's face spread wide and teeth gleamed in the sunlight. He ran back to his Mother, leapt on her lap and she took it as Alec being clingy, as he always was. Events like that happened everyday, from seeing Shadows outside his window -to seeing men with horns strolling down the street, he was not artistic like Clary or Jocelyn, no, their art stills were hereditary, and Alec always knew he was adopted. That was one thing Jocelyn never lied to him about. So, despite his awful art-skills, he attempt to sketch each thing he saw, he stuffed them into hidden compartments in his diary, and kept his diary hidden behind a broken piece of wall that slid out. 

It was times like this when Alec was lost, staring into the darkness of Simon's room and craving his diary, his Mother's comfort, or the song. _The song_. Alec closed his eyes, but was too afraid to wake Simon by humming it, so he thought the song. It was a soft song, slow and gentle like a...lullaby. He assumed Jocelyn sung it to him when he was but a baby, but when he asked Clary she didn't recall any song sung to her. But Alec could. There was something heart felt about this song. This hum. It brought him comfort. But there wasn't much comfort around.

Not when Alec had given up his Mundane life, despite pretending not too. He was stuck, maybe even forever, trapped in-between The Shadow World and a City Of Mundanes. It was torture. In a way he still didn't believe in Demons, Warlocks, Fae's and Vampires and Werewolves. His entire life was built on shaky ground, but he never expected the ground to crack beneath him. He craved and attracted responsibility, but it was still tiring. Simon and Clary were all he had left, Simon was doing okay, but Clary was surely handling this as well as Alec. _Which wasn't very well_. He held back from calling his Sister and turned onto his side. 

 _Conflict_. He felt whole around Jace, he felt whole around the weapons, felt powerful when he shoved the sword through the demon, he was _born_ to do this. But he was also extremely stubborn, quick to anger, ignorant in some aspects, and that effected _every_ single choice he made, it effected how _he_ saw The Shadow World. Jace's eyes lit up like candles in the dark when he first showed Alec and Clary the institute, when he saw Simon's eyes widen like jam jars at the look of the institute. When Alec fangirled over every single nook and cranny in the entire institute, Alec saw pure _pride_ in Jace's eyes.

He didn't see this life as damaging, tough, horrible or...freakish. He was proud to be a Shadow Hunter, proud to walk the institute, which is why where he went confidence followed. Alec respected that more than he let on, felt an extreme pull towards Jace, and thus, felt the pull towards The Shadow World. And he was always apart of it, more than Clary. Alec would be cutting vegetables in the kitchen and would cut the tip of his finger, his blood would merge into the shapes of runes and he'd shrug it off. When he brushed his hair, the curls made runes that framed his face. His dreams were full of angels and demons. 

He ended up being pulled to everything Supernatural related, books, films, _actual_ Supernatural things. Clary also did, but it took years for her to feel this pull. She was more predictable, hence, why Alec's Mother had noted he was unpredictable. But Alec wasn't Jace, Alec felt like a freak. "Alec, are you awake?" Simon whispered

"Yeah" Alec whispered back after a moment of hesitation he added "I'm thinking. I'm just... _thinking_." He sighed quietly "I believe it is stupid to miss something that was never yours in the first place" Simon's breath hitched slightly, like he _agreed_. But Alec missed The Shadow World, he doubted Simon did. "I was a Shadow Hunter for all of half a day and yet I find myself wanting to run back to the institute." 

"Don't you feel more...normal outside of it?" Simon replied back in confusion, Alec just hummed in agreement "I thought you would miss mundane things, your job. Getting coffee with friends in the morning. Picking Clary up from school. You know, we don't have to _invest_ our lives into The Institute." He pointed out "let's juggle" Alec turned over towards Simon in interest "half a day of mundane-life, half of Shadow hunting-life. Deal?" And Alec smiled into the darkness 

"Well, we gave up Shadow Hunting for like an hour." Simon said and Alec laughed softly "didn't last long, did it? -I guess we can call it a bit of a hissy fit over newly learned information. But now that we know Valentine's 90%...probably, 90% likely to be up and kicking, we can start trying to find the cup he's looking for. Then we draw him out and he'll lead us to Jocelyn."

"Yeah." Alec agreed happily, slight hope bubbling in his chest, and Simon closed his eyes again "Night' Simon."

"Night, Alexander" and Alec snorted loudly at the name.

*

"Should we raiding the kitchens like this? we could have had breakfast at your house?" Alec raised his eyebrows and Simon grinned, balancing two plates on each arm, like a waiter. 

"You're starting to sound like...well, You." Simon grinned and set down a plate "eggs and toast."

"And I've got the coffee" Alec set down the two white mugs "so, we'll have breakfast. Read up on the circle and then...train? -then we'll go to the park, so we can swing and pretend to be under 10 years old" 

"Agreed" Simon clanked his mug off of Alec's "I think I should get a gun..." Simon started, and Alec laughed.

*

"Yeah?" Alec slammed his fist into the punching back and ducked slightly, moving out of the way, Simon sat cross-legged across the room, book sat in-front of him, he turned each page and sipped his coffee in-between, he was reading paragraph after paragraph, about Shadow Hunters, their rules, The Clave and The Circle. 

"You think you're going to get runes?" Simon asked and Alec hummed and shrugged, slamming his fist into the bag again "here they are! -Uh, ooh, this one makes you see from afar. That's awesome, and there's stealth and precision.  Those are right up your alley" 

"I never thought you'd encourage me to get tattoo's" Alec snorted loudly and pushed his hands up to his face in a blocking kind of way before dancing around the punching bag and slamming his fists into it again with a huff of breath "but those are right up my alley. I bet I'd be unstoppable with my bow if I got precision. How do you get them?"

"With a steel-y. No...that's...s...t...e...l...e...stele. These Harry Potter wand looking things" Simon tilted his head and turned the page

"HM. Jace had one." Alec answered "it's a Shadow Hunter thing, me and Clary will probably get one. I've always wanted a magical wand." Alec gripped the punching bag to stop it from swaying back and forth and stepped back, wiping his forehead 

"Well, _you two_ have certainly been busy. Picking into kitchen supplies and messing with the training equipment" Alec swung at the air and someone caught his wrist "good reflexes" the man smiled kindly "that'll keep you alive" Alec ripped his wrist from the man's grip and adjusted his vest top "I'm Hodge Starkweather. I train The Shadow Hunters. But I'd remember giving someone like _you_ training." He pointed out

"I had a more... _mundane_ trainer." Alec deadpanned and plopped beside Simon, reading over his shoulder "I'm Alec, this is Simon. We're strays picked up by Jace. We claimed sanctuary, by the way, so there's no getting rid of us." He pointed out, then he paused his eyes wandering over the man's neck "You're a _Circle Member?_ " Simon yelped and dropped the book he had picked up, throwing up his fists

" _EX_ -Circle Member. I've been punished accordingly." Hodge replied 

"Did you know my family?" Alec blinked, he crossed his legs and stared up at Hodge "My Mother's friend, _adoptive_ , Mother's friend, said I'm...a..." he trailed off and scratched his head "Light...brick?"

"Wood." Simon answered

"Lightwood" Alec corrected "Alexander Lightwood. _Gideon_ Lightwood."

"Well" Hodge breathed out "you survived" he answered, Alec just nodded slowly "You're Maryse and Robert's son..." Slowly the man sat down on a chair, eyes slightly widened in realization "and you haven't ran into Isabelle?"

"Isabelle?" Alec asked, Hodge nodded slowly and furrowed his eyebrows "we haven't spoken to anyone but Jace. We've been mostly...in the library, outside the institute, um...the hospital place, for a time. Um...training room. That's about it."

"She has been spending a lot of time outside the institute, that is why. Alexander, Isabelle is your sister" Simon made a choked noise and Alec slowly blinked, staring at the floor in pure shock

"I have..." Alec trailed off "a _sister_ , like a _biological_ , sister. Biological, family. Real, blood, _blood family?_ " he whispered, his breath came out slowly, shaking slightly "where is she?"

"I'll fetch her." Hodge stood quickly and rushed out of the room

"Alec. Are you _sure_ about this, Clary is your Sister." Simon frowned

"I'm not going to _abandon_ you" Alec reeled back "you or  Clary, **or Mom**. _You're_ my family, but this 'Isabelle' this girl, she had no say in whether or not I was given up. I hope anyways. She might not even know I _exist_. What if she has _no one_ , I can't _abandon_ her. She's my _blood_. She can become apart of our family" Simon stared at Alec and gave a slow thumbs up in approval and Alec messed up Simon's hair with a small grin. A few minutes of tense silence and Hodge returned, alone. Alec deflated.

"She's on her way. She'll be here in a couple of seconds, no doubt. I could hear her running as I said the words. Your parents have been contacted, they'll be here in a few hours too." Hodge smiled kindly and Alec's mouth fell open

"I have _Parents?_ " Alec asked

" _And_ a younger brother. Not to mention Jace." Hodge added on

"My family just got 10x bigger" Alec whispered "wait, **what?!** " 

"Whatttt?" Simon whined in disappointment "Jace is family? Oh man..." Simon looked truly broken and Alec just winced 

"Jace is adopted." Hodge pointed out "He's a Wayland" 

"he's _still_ apart of the family" Simon's face twisted "he'll still bother us. But he'd do that anyway, so, I guess it's no different... but I hoped to poke him away with a large stick. Or throw a can of hair spray off of a cliff, so he'd follow it." Alec didn't bother to giggle at the joke and instead curled up slightly 

"And I thought taking in the fact demons were real was heavy news..." Alec whispered "what did you tell him, 'Oh, hey. You know your son, he's alive and just turned up with a Mundane brother?'."

" _Precisely_. Or to be specific 'Alexander showed up to The Institute. He's alive and well'. And they said they'd be here immediately." Hodge shrugged "I said the same thing to Isabelle, but she didn't know she had an older brother. I am sorry, Alexander."

"Just Alec, please." Alec mumbled, he wondered how Isabelle would react to him. Would she stand there awkwardly, twiddle her thumbs and awkwardly accept him into the family, like he was a cousin that randomly showed up to a family gathering, despite not ever meeting any of the family? -Would his parents take one look at him and cringe at the lack of runes, at the purely _mundane_ look he had? 

Alec thought wrong. 20 minutes later was when the doors flew open, he heard them down the hall, the institute doors clanging off the walls and the sounds of loud heels clinking along the ground. Hodge said something from outside the room, where he was waiting for Isabelle, and suddenly a girl appeared in the door way, wearing a tight black small dress, her hair was messed up, but she didn't care. She looked at Simon and then at Alec. Something must have clicked because she threw herself at Alec, since Alec was still seated on the floor, he almost smacked his head off of the floor again, but managed to hold his neck up. He was just laying there in pure shock as she clung to him. "You look _exactly_ like Mom" She whispered, then she quickly pulled away, with a light laugh "I'm sorry-"

"Why are you crying?" Alec asked softly 

 

"Because I always felt like a piece of me was missing, a piece of family was missing." She laughed and wiped her eyes "you look exactly like a Lightwood. I bet you have our personality, stubborn?" Alec flushed and Isabelle giggled and helped him up "Stubborn and determined. All Lightwoods are." Alec smiled in response "I love you already, is that weird?" she laughed again "I have _always_ wanted a big brother. When I found out you were a thing, when I found out Mom and Dad hid you from me, my head hit the roof. I even said 'screw sex, I'm running home, _right now_ '."

"Are _all_ Shadow Hunters _this_ confident?" Alec cocked an eyebrow, a smile on his face "I already had the _pleasure_ of meeting Jace, despite not knowing he was apart of the family. He has no clue who I am. We actually clashed... I was thinking about smacking him in the mouth when he got up in my face." And Isabelle giggled "Anyways, it's weird introducing myself to my Sister, but I'm Alec." Alec grinned and Isabelle grinned back

"Isabelle. But that's way too formal. SO Izzy for short" Isabelle replied

"We're so alike, I chose Alec because Alexander is so olden." Alec snorted and Isabelle beamed happily "oh, and this is my brother from another Mother, Simon Lewis" Alec gestured to the boy, who had his eyes stuck on Isabelle's face, his mouth open "Catching flies there, Simon" Alec muttered to him, kicking his thigh "My Sister...uh, adopted, obviously. Is off with Jace, with the quiet Brothers"

"Silent Brothers" Simon corrected

"And My Adoptive Mother is having unwilling dinner with Valentine." Alec added on, with a slight wince "very unwilling forced dinner time with Valentine" Simon snorted at him and stood up 

"You have to tell me everything about yourself, Alec. I can't believe Mom and Dad didn't tell me about you, I'll kill them. RIGHT, after I find out your favourite colour, what's your weapon of choice, have you got runes?" Isabelle babbled

"No runes yet. Hey, maybe you can draw my first one?" Alec suggested

"Oh my god, Yes!" Isabelle beamed in excitement "Simon do you wanna watch Alec scream like a little banshee?" and Simon grinned slightly

"It _hurts_?" Alec frowned, deflating.

"Just a lot. Come on, Big Brother" Isabelle latched her arm around Alec's, and then around Simon's "I'll show you my room. I love makeup and dressing up, and wigs, because Demons DIG blondes-"

"Who would'a guessed?" Simon replied "do Demons stalk Jace a lot?" Isabelle nodded and Simon snorted "me and Alec are safe then. Unless Demons dig beautiful eyes, then we're screwed, buddy" Alec hummed in agreement, and Isabelle closed her door behind them

"You know all of the runes?" Isabelle asked, and Alec shrugged

"Here and there. I want Stealth first. Down my neck" Alec gestured to the right side of his side, dragging his finger down where he wanted it "then precision on my arm. And Angelic power on my back." And Isabelle nodded, tugging out her stele

"you gave into The Shadow World quickly" Simon winced

"What can I say, I'm a lost cause" Alec smiled and flopped onto the bed "is this going to hurt _a lot?_ " Isabelle just shrugged

"I can't believe the first thing I'm doing with my big brother is marking him. This is crazy!" Isabelle tilted Alec's head to the side "and a strange bonding experience. Hold your breath, Big brother" Alec sucked in a breath and screamed when the burning reached his neck.


	5. Chapter 5

Isabelle surprisingly joined Alec and Simon in their next mundane session, which was coffee at the local coffee shop not far from the institute. "To keep our sanity we spend half of the day doing mundane things, and the other half researching about The Shadow World." Explained Alec, who ran a palm down his face and breathed in

"You're going to lose your minds even quicker if you pretend The Shadow World doesn't exist. You can't cling to the mundane world, you aren't apart of it anymore" Isabelle warned "instead of pretending to be normal for an hour, have you thought about speaking to someone,  someone who understands what you're going through, someone who knows what it feels like to be thrown into a spiral unwillingly? Jace maybe?"

"I'm not getting therapy lessons from that jerk" Simon muttered 

"We don't _need_ any therapy or help" Alec added on firmly "and I have better things to do, I have to find the cup and my Mom, I have to make sure Clary get's home safe, now I have to protect you, Jace, my other brother, Simon-" he pointed to the boy "and I still have to research! -there so much I have missed, so much I need to learn, about Runes, the circle, angels and demons and warlocks and it's all too much-" he complained

"I agree with Alec. My head is killing me" Simon pointed out "we've been at it for hours and hours _every_ single day, book after book, looking for the answer. Like why Jocelyn would have The Mortal Cup in the first place-"

"You need to fill me in on everything. Have you told Jace half of the stuff you've learned?" Isabelle asked

"he's kind of busy down at Bone City" Alec deadpanned

"City of Bones" Simon corrected "right, um, what do we do know. We know The Lightwood's were circle members and they gave Alec up to protect him or something, we didn't really get a detailed version of events. Um, Valentine is crazy as heck and Jocelyn has a cup that can make angels that she's hiding from him"

"Yeah, the demons that came after me and her didn't ask us where the cup was, they demanded we hand it over." Alec mumbled in thought "they knew she had it. She must have it, so Valentine has kidnapped her to interrogate her. I don't know if she's alive I was knocked out before the fight was over, but I'm training now so I don't let my family down again." Alec added on "but yeah. Um...She thought I couldn't see The Shadow World but she knew Clary could. I felt a stronger pull to the shadow world than she did-"

"what do you mean by that?" Isabelle asked, and Alec shrugged

"I was always getting into messes with Demons, I thought I was crazy at the time, every day of my life I've found myself wandering to exact locations of demons, I always ended up at Pandemonium. I got obsessed with the place to the point where I actually work there. I was there a few days ago, at the club. I just felt compelled to stay. Always felt that way, when I saw a demon I feel...this..." Alec shaped his hands and breathed out, he didn't know how to explain it, so he dropped his hands "I can't explain it"

"I guess all Shadow Hunters feel that way. Like it's their purpose-" She started

"No. Not purpose. Like...I felt compelled to protect something." Alec answered, Isabelle opened her mouth but then Alec cut her off by jerking his head up, she took that as a sign of an enemy approaching and suddenly a whip was flying out "Uh sorry, no demon" Alec replied sheepishly, Izzy deflated and slowly her whip climbed back up her arm "I just...I think Jace and Clary are back" Alec tilted his head left and right and Isabelle watched him as he tilted his head to the left and furrowed his eyebrows "Anger" Alec whispered "why is he angry?"

"Alec, is Jace yo-" Isabelle stood up quickly, but Alec cut her off with a sharp noise 

"we should go" Alec said without a pause and stood up too, leaving the half-full coffee cup sitting on the table, he started walking ahead of them and surprisingly Simon and Isabelle dragged behind, quiet murmurs falling between them 

"Wait, Warlocks are _immortal?_ " Simon blurted after a while, they had walked almost to the institute, Alec was practically jogging, and Isabelle and Simon sped walked behind him, but Alec slowed, suddenly intrigued about their conversation "they can't die. Oh my god, I bet they're like...millions of years old!"

"They are. The High Warlock Of Brooklyn is 800 years old" Isabelle pointed out

"800-!" Simon screeched "oh my _starlord_." he grasped his heart "800 years of life...jesus, I think the only thing that could kill that Warlock is the 'drink if you've ever' game." Alec snorted loudly and grinned at Simon "I means that's just plain cheating. Think of something someone immortal hasn't done."

"Marry someone. I heard The High Warlock Of Brooklyn has never married anyone, ever." Izzy giggled, Alec couldn't believe his eyes, he, Simon and his biological sister were gossiping about _Warlocks_.

"800 years, and they never married. Jesus, that Warlock must have some serious appearance issues-" Simon rolled his eyes and twisted his face

"Warlocks carry the marks of demons, actually. Some bare horns, some bare green or red or even blue skin. The high warlock of Brooklyn has cat eyes. Bright gold." Isabelle cocked her eyebrows up and smirked widely 

"Do they glow in the dark?" Asked Simon, stupidly, Alec smacked him on the head but to his surprise, Isabelle shrugged "I don't think I want to be in a dark room with a Warlock to be honest. They're kind of Wizards."

"Don't let them hear you call them Wizards. They'll rant about it for years, until you die, and then they'll continue ranting to your dead corpse, forever~" Isabelle whispered enchantingly, her grin widening, Simon visibly paled and gnawed on his bottom lip nervously "I'm kidding, Warlocks are total sweet hearts unless they hate you, then you're _totally_ screwed" Isabelle pulled back the institute door and gestured forward, Simon shuffled inside quickly and Alec strolled past her

"Thanks, Izzy" Alec beamed at her and followed Simon inside, before he even had time to breathe Clary and Jace were yelling at them, demanding to know where they had ran off too "We didn't challenge Valentine to a duel in central park" Alec deadpanned "we went for a _simple_ **mundane** cup of coffee. The Shadow Hunter trainer, Hodge, he said his name was, introduced me and Simon to Isabelle." Alec gestured to the girl "Clary, meet my sister" 

"HA!" Jace laughed loudly "no offense, little, um, newbie Shadow Hunter. But, we don't have any more family, it's just me, Izzy, Max, And our parents." He pointed out "I think we would have noticed another one" he looked Alec up and down and Alec replied to him with a sneer 

"Cut it out!" Isabelle cut in, placing a hand on Jace's chest "Jace, it's true, I know you don't understand, Jace, I know you're upset about the-"

"We can fight later" Jace cut her off coldly

"What happened in the city?" Simon finally cut in

"My memories, they were blocked by a power Warlock, the silent brothers couldn't restore my memories. Only Magnus Bane can." Clary sighed "that's what we were so irritated about, Magnus is one of the most protected people in the _entire_ world. And he's having a giant party tonight at the Pandemonium, not even being friends with the bouncers or being a bartender will get you in" She glanced at Alec "invite only"

"Then we best get ready. I'm Isabelle Lightwood, when do I not have an invite to the biggest party of the year?" She smiled and plucked the card from her bag "this is also the perfect opportunity for you two to talk it out" she gestured to Alec and Jace "Jace, get Alec and Simon ready for the party"

"Party?" Alec whined

"No." Jace deadpanned "I will rip out my hair if I have to spend two seconds with the mundane and it's _pet_ -"

"Jace!" Isabelle yelled "he's our **brother** ,You can't just pretend like Mom and Dad didn't lie to us, they LIED to us!" She got into Jace's face and Simon jolted slightly in shock

"you don't understand, Jace told me about family, family is everything to the nephilim, Uh, The Shadow Hunters. It is greatly frowned upon and a true form of dishonor to cast out family members or to treat them unjustifiably cruelly." Clary whispered to Simon and Alec 

"It's alright, Isabelle. We'll _talk_." Alec reassured "we'll form a mutual understanding." 

"You better listen to every word that comes out of Alec's mouth. He's family now, Family is _everything_ " And with that Isabelle grabbed Clary's hand and dragged her off 

"Which room?" Simon asked

"207" Jace muttered dryly

"Great, I'm gonna walk ahead. You two do your thing-" Simon waved his hands around them and sped walked away 

"Fine, bloody get on with it and ask me 'why I'm such an asshole, why I hate you, why I'm grumpy and evil and a monster'-" Jace rambled "I know you wanna ask why I hate you."

"No." Alec shrugged "me and Izzy were talking earlier-" Alec began to walk slowly and Jace followed, matching his pace "there was...is, this thing me and Simon do. Just the two of us, we call it 'Mundane hour' every day for a few hours we drop all that is The Shadow World from our minds and we leave the institute, walk through parks, order coffee's, draw, dance, sing, whatever we can do that is normal. We did so we could...remain sane. Try to...work through what we were dealing with, just...pretend to be normal, just for a minute. An hour. Even a second." Jace kept his eyes forward but Alec could tell all Jace wanted to do was glance at him. "We told Isabelle" Alec added on "like it was some fun little game or secret. She told us we'd drive ourselves insane, clinging to a world we no longer are apart of. She suggested we talk to someone, talk to someone who would understand what it feels like to be thrown into a spiral to which you can't fathom. That's why she told us to talk to you, no, asked us, if we had tried talking to you about our feelings. It was weird, we don't know you, we barely spoke and yet...you were the first person she suggested"

"I'm not liking where this is going" Jace pointed out

"I just wanted to know who' you lost" Alec finished "who was torn from your life unwillingly, like my Mom was? -Like my parents were, like Isabelle. Who did you lose that caused you to be so...apprehensive about family, so cold." 

"My Father, not that it's any of your business" Jace replied shortly "He was killed, murdered, in-front of me by Valentine."

"It's Valentine's fault my parent's gave me up, he has my Mother, he has caused me to lose my Brothers and my Sister" Alec nodded "I want him gone like you do, Jace." He admitted "he needs to be dealt with."

"Finally something we agree on. Look, there are a lot of things you don't understand-" Jace started

"I'm hearing that A LOT lately, look, Jace, I respect you. But I'm not stupid, I know that you're clinging to my sister, clinging to _Clary_. You're picking up the handkerchief that she throws down and yet you can't stare me in the face, and I know there's a reason you hate me but you like her. But we can't avoid each other now, not now we're family. So..." he trailed off "I'd really appreciate if you help me come to terms with everything, though. I mean, I don't need your help but I'd _like_ it" Alec placed his hands together and Jace finally looked at him and sighed deeply 

"What do you know about Parabatai's?" Jace asked finally and Alec smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

"Parabatai is two nephilim bound together, who fight as life-long warriors. The Parabatai bond is so strong that in the past The Clave have grown fearful of some Parabatai'd nephilim, who have managed to wield magic with their bond. It's established between two people during childhood. A friendship so strong that if broken, the two can _die._ " Jace said "there is no way to be Parabatai and not know it. Parabatai cannot stay away from each other, they are one person. There is something you should know about" Alec blinked and Jace stared at him.

_*_

_Jace saw a flash of red hair disappear down the alley way. Clary Fray had just stuffed her phone away and ran faster than Jace had seen any Shadow Hunter ran, she darted home, and despite runes, she was quick. Terrified for her families safety. Jace followed. When he got into the home, he saw Clary, she was shaking a figure and yelling "Alec, ALEC, Are you okay?!" she shook him harder "MOM-?!"_

_"There's no one here" Clary yelped loudly and spun around "Jace" she relaxed and breathed out "he's hurt-" Jace gently moved her and pressed his fingers against the boy's throat, ignoring the pain shooting in his fingertips "what happened?" she whispered, staring around_

_"Demon ash, signs of a struggle. I'm guessing Demons came for your Mum, Clary. They weren't interested in your brother, obviously" Jace pointed out and gently shifted Alec onto his back "Head injury. Must have been thrown against the wa-...." Jace opened and closed his mouth "wall" he said, snapping back into reality_

_"What is it?" Clary asked_

_"Nothing" Jace replied flatly and pushed down Alec's shirt. Over the parabatai rune. **He's a Shadow Hunter, he must have known**. Jace thought to himself "can you handle him? I'll protect you" Clary nodded and slung Alec's arm over her shoulder "we're going to be fine-"_

_*_

"I didn't know, I never knew I was a Shadow Hunter. I don't have any runes, except the two Izzy drew on me, but I asked her too" Alec stopped walking and spun in a circle, arms raised "I was a complete mundane." Jace gestured to Alec's side and Alec yanked up his shirt "what?"

"There. **RIGHT** there" determined to prove himself right, Jace ran his stele over the mark and Alec gasped as the light lines which were faded as if it was a birth mark lit up and slowly ripple until the lines were thick and black, Jace gasped in response and gripped his side. And the two screamed in sync. 

*

"My, my. Will someone in this blasted nightclub explain to me why my room currently has _five_ circle members in it?" There stood Magnus Bane. A finger pointed towards the five men, who were stood still like statues, unblinkingly. Frozen. Magnus's hand warped, and a blue fog wrapped it's self around his finger and wrist, his magic, keeping the members in place. "Ragnor?" Ragnor shrugged and Magnus's eyes rolled back in his head in frustration "Fabulous. Intruding guests, you know, back in my day, Fella's. Torture was extremely...legal." Magnus warned and flicked his hand, the blue fog disappeared and the men finally were able to move

"We're here on business. Warlock" Spat the first man, he spat the word 'Warlock' like it was some slur, yet Magnus just grinned, he loved nothing more than being able to outlive the scum standing in-front of him 

"This is my club. Is it not? - **I** _am_ **your** _business_ " Magnus lifted his hands up, showing himself off "I don't like circle members in my club. I still remember The Uprising. The Slaughter of my people were to me, shown in a blink of an eye." He tapped his temple "your deaths will be a blink of an eye also, if you do not remove yourself from my vicinity at once. You are dampening my mood, and I do not wish to add more glitter to my face just to lift my spirits. My makeup is already quite frankly...perfection" He tapped his face and breathed in happily, fluffing up his hair "Do not let the portal hit you on the way out" Magnus said sarcastically, and the men left without argument.

" _Annoyances!_ " Magnus threw his hands up, spreading glitter across Ragnor, who brushed it off without blinking " _ombre chasseurs, ces imbéciles sans maîtrise de soi, membres du cercle, encore pire!_ " 

"It's always French you revert to when you're irritated" Ragnor commented 

" _ce n'est pas vrai, Ragnor_ " Magnus huffed

"Still doing it" Ragnor deadpanned, but held up a hand "I'll make sure they're gone." He rolled his eyes and Magnus nodded and shook his wrists in-front of his face 

"I am quite fine now. They do not get to me" Magnus lifted his head in confidence "they are merely snooping about Jocelyn, of course. It is to be expected, they have been slaughtering us, again. It gets tiring does it not? _au moins ils pourraient penser à quelque chose de plus original_ " Magnus picked at his fingernails and Ragnor huffed in amusement "they _could!_ " Magnus defended himself "It's not difficult to turn over one day and think of something more fun to do then the same old-same old. They're so _predictable_ , that is why, my dear... _boring_ , friend, this is why I am 800 years old. They just can't seem to kill me" And with that Magnus strut out of the room.

*

"Alec? Alec, are you okay?" Slowly Jace lifted Alec's head and Alec blinked up into the sky "I have no idea what just happened" Jace admitted and Alec shrugged "Alec, this doesn't make any sense. This is the first time we've met right, how could we be Parabatai, we would have to have said the oath."

" _Oath?_ " Alec came back to reality and sat up on his own, they both must have tumbled to the ground, other Shadow Hunters were staring at them, and they both had scruffs on their clothes "I...I thought that was a birth mark, I didn't know it was Rune"

"I thought mine was a scar" Jace admitted, gesturing to his own side "until I met you." He added on firmly "I knew the second I saw the faint lines on your side, no, the second I touched your skin. What the hell happened to us, why don't we remember being Parabatai?"

"I don't know" Alec shook his head "just more and more tricks around every corner. We'll just ask...Mom and Dad. It feels weird saying that" Jace sent him a small smile and helped him up "so that's why you hate me, we're...like, bonded for life."

"Yeah, that's why I...I don't hate you, Alec. I just...dislike...the situation. I...you were raised a mundane. You don't understand Parabatai, you don't understand what it means to be Parabatai, Alec, I jump started our bond, you're going to feel what I feel, If I love, you love, if I'm hurt, you feel the pain. If I die, you die inside." Jace warned "if I laugh, you feel whole, If I cry, you feel an absurd amount of worry. It's how it works-"

"Wait. Are you telling me..." Alec trailed off "that makes sense. What if I wasn't tracking Demons my entire life, Jace? -what if my rune was forcing me to follow you into alley ways, where you go, I go, right?"

"That's right" Jace mumbled "you were there the night." He said "at Pandemonium" 

"I work there!" Alec yelled "oh my god, I've been following you since I was a kid!" Jace replied with two widened eyes "have you been following me?" Jace just shrugged "did you ever go to the coffee shop?"

"On Central?" Jace asked

"oh my god" Alec gripped his hair "this is Unbelievable! I have a _twin_ " 

"Not twin, _Parabatai_ " Jace corrected "come on, we'll...freak out later and we'll research later. Get your dorky Mundane brother to help us out, for now, we have a Party to slide into" Alec nodded and Jace pulled Alec around the corner

"HO...ly....C...rap-" Simon panted loudly "I heard you scream, I ran here like...quick silver!" he threw his hands up "the hell is going on?"

"Long story. We're okay-!" Jace yelled to the crowd and yanked the two into his room

"me and Jace have always known each other but didn't know it and there's this weird Shadow Hunter thing we have and we're like bonded for life or something, it doesn't matter. We're now seriously late." Alec warned "Izzy will kill us if we don't get dressed now, she told me she digs makeup. If we aren't dressed to impress, we'll dress to impress the _coroner_ at our funerals." Jace made a noise in agreement and pulled open his wardrobe

"Leather is Shadow Hunter." Jace said "And _you_ , white shirt, blue jeans. Put your plaid red shirt over it. And you're good" Jace threw the clothes that loudly smacked Simon in the face, Simon whined and rubbed his mouth where the metal of the button had smacked off of it. "Brush your stupid hair, you look like you just climbed out of The City Of Bones"

"I won't ask" Simon whispered to himself "I won't ask if the city is literal a city of actual human bones, I won't ask, I won't ask" he mumbled and slid behind the door, quickly shoving on the jeans

"Leather pants, black vest, leather shirt. Gotta have you looking good if you're going to be seen with us. And if you're a real Shadow Hunter, you gotta look dangerous" Jace grinned and shoved the clothes into Alec's chest "hey, you been training any?"

"Oh yeah" Alec smirked "Bow training, been training for years, Mom made me. I tried out some of The Institutes bow's. I have a _personal_ favourite."

"Great, get dressed, take your bow." Alec nodded and quickly pulled on his clothes, quick enough to avoid awkwardness of Jace seeing him half-naked "Okay, we ready to head out?" He stared at Simon who was adjusting his plaid over-shirt, and then he stared at Jace who was shoving a dagger up his sleeve, he also passed Alec one and Alec attached it to the leather strap on the side of his boot 

"A Shadow Hunter's first mission is always the most _exciting_ " Jace rose his eyebrows and smirked " _expavescet?_ " 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Magnus's rant Translation [in order]:  
> "Shadow hunters, those fools without self-control, members of the circle, even worse!"  
> *  
> "This is not true, Ragnor"   
> *  
> "At least they could think of something more original"  
> *  
> Jace's translation at the end:  
> "Afraid?" In latin.
> 
> ~This story won't be too jam-packed with phrases and sentences in other languages, since I plan for it to be complex but not a chore where you have to look for every single meaning of every word!~


	7. Chapter 7

Alec didn't like parties as much as he let on. He wasn't shy, he was...isolated. He liked being isolated, not completely, but just enough to feel comfortable. Being exposed to so many people to this very day still brought him a slight discomfort, but he loved Pandemonium, he loved working here. He figured this was mostly because this Warlock was throwing the biggest party in the entire world, there was millions of people flooding into the club. Isabelle and Jace went in first, Jace made a comment like 'stay behind us' and stormed in first, Alec didn't argue, but he disliked being babysat by anyone, especially his own siblings, and _especially-especially_  since he was older. 

The team moved through the crowd, Clary, Alec and Simon banded together, being 'weaker' and all, and Isabelle and Jace sped ahead, weapons sliding at their sides as they stared around, they walked for all about 10 minutes until they were being bothered by people, everyone managed to skip past those wanting to dance and continued moving through the crowds "We've got company. Can't even step out of the door without getting annoyed by Demons" Jace snorted, rolling his eyes and flicking out his sword. Isabelle followed, her whip loudly thudding off of the crowd.

Alec pulled off his bow and loaded it whilst Clary shifted her sword around nervously, Then, Isabelle and Jace were racing forward, these demons looked different to Alec, from what he could see of their blurred contorted bodies flying at his siblings. Then the demons doubled, more and more flying at them until they approached Clary, Simon and Alec, Clary let out a war-cry and shoved her sword into the things body, she looked utterly terrified as she yanked the sword out, her face twisting in disgust.

Then Alec saw the demon approaching _him_ , it didn't look human like the others, no, this one was contorted, bones showing and it's skin hanging off, brown, like rotten meat. It sneered and snapped at Alec, Alec stumbled back slightly, his bow raised, and as the demon got closer, his hands began to shake, he felt as if hell it's self was freezing over, his skin shot cold all of a sudden, his eyes were blown wide and his mouth parted slightly, Simon kept yelling at him but his vision was blurred. Simon's voice was far away, lights sparked around him, demons screeched and Clary yelled but he couldn't release the arrow. His eyebrows furrowed close and he clenched his jaw, but his heart was beating painfully hard, he was _scared,_ his back was pressed into the wall, Bow lowered at his side as the demon screeched in his face. Then suddenly a light shone in his eyes, and he looked down to see a sword through the demons stomach. And the creature dropped to the floor like a sack of meat. "Alec! -are you okay?" Asked Isabelle, Alec mouth opened and closed but he continued staring at the demon.

"This is my fault, I shouldn't have brought him, **we** shouldn't have brought him!" Jace sounded tired, guilty, but **angry** too. His fists were clenched, Alec made a small noise and looked at him quickly

"No, I'm read-" Before Alec could finish his sentence Jace was slamming him against the wall, the wall shook and the lights flickered on and off

"YOU ARE _NOT_ **_READY!_** " Jace yelled in Alec's face, his hands were gripping his shirt angrily, his eyebrows drawn together and his teeth clenched, Alec trembled in response. Alec was never a weak person, that was what his Mother feared, he was too much like a Lightwood, always had been, stubborn and quick to anger, but most importantly, strong. Strong willed, he never cried. Felt fear, yes, he felt an unbelievable fear when his Mother was taken, but unlike Clary, Alec stayed strong, didn't cry, just clenched his teeth. But this...this was ridiculous. Someone he had known for three days almost had him in tears just from yelling at him. Yelling. Alec had gotten in trouble a lot, he had went to a private school as a child and always got yelled at, he'd usually just grin when they screamed in his face.

"Jace. He's fine." Isabelle gritted out, she placed a hand on Jace's arm, gripping it " _Jace_." Jace released him and looked away, looked at the floor, at the wall before walking away 

"we should keep looking" Was all the blond said, before disappearing into the crowd. Alec panted softly, eyes still blown wide as he placed a hand on his chest, where Jace's hands had been pinning him 

"It's okay to freeze Alec. It was your first mission" Isabelle sent him a reassuring smile "he'll say sorry later." She gestured in Jace's direction and stared back at Alec "he was just scared. You scared him."

"I'm sorry" Alec mumbled

"It's okay" Isabelle nudged him and Clary smiled at him the best she could "Jace hasn't told me yet, but, I'm smart. I guessed you guys were Parabatai. I don't know when you bonded, you barely know each other"

"It was a long time ago. We don't remember it" Alec whispered, Isabelle frowned in response but saved her questions until later

"reason you're so upset is, it's...it's not impossible to hurt your Parabatai, but arguing with your Parabatai, falling out with them, it causes a great amount of pain, like depression. Like learning someone you love has died, true pain. It may have been a little yell at you, but I'm not surprised you were so upset, especially since you're obviously not use to the Parabatai bond, neither of you are. That's why he yelled in the first place, usually he's not that...passionate." Isabelle winced and Alec nodded slowly, it made enough sense to him "let's find Magnus Bane already" 

*

"Shadow Hunters, Welcome to my domain!" Simon had been the one to locate Magnus, surprisingly. He was stumbling around when he bumped into The Warlock, he could see the man's cat eyes and was staring at them with his mouth open. "Ragnor had told me he saw Children Of The Nephilim snooping around. Who might you be?" He asked Simon

"Simon Lewis" Simon grinned "Um, I kind of got split up with the others. We're looking for Magnus, guy with the cat eyes, you wouldn't happen to know anyone with yellow cat eyes, right?", Magnus laughed.

"I like your sense of humour. You have a lacking of Runes, a Mundane with the sight running with Shadow Hunters, I presume?" Magnus questioned, Simon just shrugged "Lead me to the others so that I may tell you all at once to go away without having to repeat myself. Onward. Mundane" he flicked a hand and Simon huffed, walking off. Magnus followed swiftly behind him 

"SIMON! They you are, you stupid idiot" Alec smacked Simon's arm angrily "you could have been killed!" 

"This your Brother, he acts awfully...Brotherly..." Magnus's lip pulled into a tight smirk and he held out his wrist turning his hand inward, like a fair maiden would, expecting a man to bow onto one knee and kiss their hand. Alec did not kiss Magnus's hand and instead grabbed the tips of his fingers and shook "Rude" Magnus huffed and pulled his hand away "I am disappointed" Alec rolled his eyes and looked at Simon

"This is Magnus" Simon pointed to Magnus

"Oh, you're Magnus?" Alec raised an eyebrow, He turned away and called over the others, and turned back to Magnus who was staring intensely at him "I'm a new Shadow Hunter, by the way, don't eat me, I am definitely not involved with killing Warlocks." Magnus let out a light-hearted chuckle and Alec huffed "Your eyes are cool"

"My magic is cool" Magnus flicked his wrist and from his hand came a thick blue fog, which had _both_ Alec and Simon in pure awe. He moved both of his hands and the smoke shifted and rippled until it was the shape of a galloping horse, running on the thick cloud of blue fog 

"It's beautiful" Alec mumbled, then Magnus snapped his hands closed and the fog was gone 

"What is you Nephilim want?" He addressed Clary, surprisingly "I assume this is about the block on your mind. Well, I can safely tell you I cannot help and it will wear off. Your memories may return in small portions." 

"So, that's it? -everything's hunke-doree? -Why don't I believe that?" Clary crossed her arms and Magnus shrugged "you say 'may' return"

"I have done magic on you no other has done on someone. I am proud of my work, that is definite. Now, are you Nephilim Children staying to enjoy my wonderful party-" Magnus said quickly

"You _own_ this place?" Alec blinked in pure shock, mouth parted slightly

"That does not seem to be a compliment, Beautiful." Magnus pointed out "you speak as if you are surprised someone like me can own a place like this, or, that you are  
surprised someone like my glorious self owns a dump, either way, my club is amazing."

"No, No. I love your club-" Alec stumbled over his words and Isabelle giggled into her hand "I just work here is all. Worked, I guess. Since I...my Mom got kidnapped  
I haven't really been working to pay off bills. I haven't been here in days so I'm pretty sure I'm fired, I know you run a really tight schedule"

"My love for all things _tight_ , very... _problematic_." Magnus's mouth twitched slightly "Surely I would have noticed you. Mundane or not" his eyes raked Alec's chest and Jace  
slammed a hand against the wall

"Can we flirt _later?_ " Jace glared at Alec, then at Magnus "tell us what you know, Warlock"

"Ah. Ah. Ah. Be careful little Shadow Hunter" Magnus spat the word in return and pulled his eyes from Alec, and directed them at Jace "There is a reason why Valentine  
cannot find me. If he cannot find me, you cannot find me. If he cannot kill me in all of 800 years, you certainly can't. I'm quite sure I'd beat you in a fight" Magnus's  
hands sparked blue and his eyes blew bright yellow 

"Can we keep this civil?" Clary snapped "stop it" She pointed at Jace and looked at Magnus "Please. Magnus. Help us. I need those memories to find my Mom"

"And I told you, they might return. If they weren't trapped inside of a demon-" 

"You lied?" Jace snarled

"I did not...lie, I just did not implicate the truth" Magnus rolled his eyes away

"So...you _lied?_ " Simon added on

"I can summon the demon. I suppose. But it is a Greater Demon. Be warned." Magnus stared at Alec "I suppose you are the smart one of the group. Greater Demon, Newbie. Do you know what they are?" Alec shook his head slowly "big monsters, 10ft tall. With massive spikes, if the spikes pierce you, they inject deadly venom into your system, which magical Shadow Hunter tools cannot fix. You die. Warlock are the only ones who can fix it." Magnus pointed out, Alec gulped. 

"Good think we'll have a Warlock with us" Jace said, staring at him "Summon it."

"I am not free" Magnus fluffed up his hair

"Think of it as stopping Valentine from slaughtering you" Jace shrugged "or take a stupid diamond from The Clave." 

"I will do it for free. For Jocelyn and Clary. And Blue Eyes." Magnus went Alec a coy wink and glanced at them "Next week" he added on, Clary opened her mouth to protest, but Jace replied with a solid 'Done' and Magnus smirked and walked away 

"Well, he left an impression" Simon commented

"an impressionable _assprint_ all over our faces." Jace snorted "he's an asshole"

"I thought he was coy" Alec shrugged, glancing over in his direction "I think he flirted with me"

"No, where'd you get that idea?" Jace deadpanned and walked off "how's he even going to get in contact with us?" 

"I thought the horse thing was cool" Simon whispered to Alec, who smiled softly.

*

"Alec. FOCUS." Jace snapped, Alec jumped slightly

"I'm trying!" Alec desperately replied, Jace frowned in sympathy and sighed "I'm sorry, I suck at being a Shadow Hunter and I put myself in danger today, I didn't mean to." 

"I'm sorry about that, you're my Parabatai now. You mean a lot to me. Try again." Jace swung at Alec and Alec swung his sword back, but once again, it flew from his hand and scattered across the ground "you're not good at hand-to-hand are you? -Come on, we'll fight with fists instead." He tossed down his sword and shuffled slightly "fists raised, Alec" Alec nodded and breathed in "You got this" he sent Alec a reassuring smile and Alec smiled back, swinging at Jace who took him off his feet "You fall down, you get back up" Jace said.

Alec nodded and swung himself around Jace, wrapping his legs around Jace's waist and throwing him over his head, Jace yelped and hit the mat with a satisfied laugh "Play dirty, win" Alec added on

"That's right. The bad guys aren't going to play fair in a fight. You're learning. Come on, show me some more dirty tricks." Jace ordered, Alec raised an eyebrow and nodded and pinned Jace "Bad Idea, Alexander." Jace brought up his knee and kneed Alec in the stomach, and Alec fell off of him "if your appointment is down, they'll try all of three things. One, tripping you with their legs, two, grabbing you and pulling you to their level, or three, rolling away from you to give themselves chance to stand again. You must do those things also. But fight with YOUR fighting style, if someone knows how you fight, you're not competition to them. Try again."

They both stood and moved away from each other  _he who strikes first always loses_ Alec thought to himself, so he just stood there, and Jace ran at him. The second he did, Alec brought an elbow across his back, and whilst he was shocked and winded for the second, he swept his feet under Jace's quickly, so the boy hit the ground, but he didn't stop there, he swung up and tackled Alec, who gripped him by the waist and swung him around until he hit the wall "Very good" Jace grinned "see, you're not _that_ bad at hand-to-hand. Show me some bow stuff." 

"With pleasure" Alec raced down the small steps and pulled out his favourite bows and arrows "Shoot where I tell you too, you see that dummy?" Jace gestured to the dummy, Alec nodded and pushed in his arrow, before drawing back his bow until the string gently caressed his face and the wood pressed against his chest "middle dummy, left eye-" Alec quickly released an arrow and hit the target dead-on.

"left dummy balls, right dummy heart, middle dummy stomach, left dummy head, right dummy knee" Every time Jace spoke Alec would move, arrow releasing, and as Jace sped up, Alec did, matching him. "THE DUMMY BEHIND YOU IS A **DEMON** , GO-!" Without thought Alec spun around and released the arrow, hitting the dummy across the room dead-on in the heart 

"Let's stick with The Bow" Jace patted Alec's back "You did great" Alec flushed slightly and shrugged 

"That was incredible" Another voice spoke. Jace jumped slightly and suddenly he raced down the steps and grinned at a woman 

"Maryse! You're here early!" Jace yelled, smiling slightly  _Maryse. Maryse._ Alec's mind whirled and his heart pounded, suddenly his throat felt tight and he was biting the inside of his cheek  _Mom._


	8. Chapter 8

Alec wasn't proud of a lot of things. How he allowed himself to be knocked out which meant the difference between his Mother being dead or alive, how he was almost killed because he wasn't strong enough to push back fear, how he never told his Mother that he could see The Shadow World, how he let whoever it was drive a wedge in-between his and Jace's Parabatai bond. He also wasn't proud of how he ran when his real Mother whispered his name to him. Alec was stood atop of the stairs when she said his name, she could tell it was him.

Hell, he could tell it was her, her hair was black like his but her eyes, dark like Izzy's. He panicked and bolted down the steps and past them, dropping the bow on the way, Jace called his name but Alec ignored it and raced around the corner. "Alec! -Mom and Dad are here, Alec?" Izzy caught Alec's arm and Alec tugged away, or tried to, frantically "Alec. Dad's within talking distance, do you want to meet him-?"

"No." Alec deadpanned, and yanked harder, Izzy sighed and wrapped an arm around him "Isabelle, _I'm not ready_ "

"Alec, don't you _want_ answers?"  _answers_ Alec's heart jumped and he stopped struggling against her "I know you want to ask them, so do it" Alec stayed stiffly still, mind racing with questions. "I want answers too. We'll ask Dad together." Alec nodded slowly and Isabelle grinned happily, tugging him over to Robert "Da-"

"Why'd you do it?" Alec asked, Isabelle closed her eyes and grabbed Alec's arm, her eyes yelling  _patience_ but Alec wasn't patient he just stared at his father, arms crossed and eyebrow raised in question, Robert stared at Alec and Alec stared back, Robert clenched his teeth together and closed his eyes, like he wasn't ready for this talk, but Alec figured he was, since he came into _Alec's_ new home. "We'll talk in my room" Alec tugged his arm out of Isabelle's grip and he walked off.

"Fun, isn't he?" Izzy smiled and Robert cocked an eyebrow in agreement "he's _extremely_ stubborn." The two followed, but much slower, strolling side by side, Alec stormed to his room and sat on his bed, tugging on some socks, and a hoody Jace gave him. He had a book sitting on the end of his bed. When he had gotten home from meeting Magnus Bane he had went straight to his room with Simon, where the two binge read everything, about The Clave, Warlocks and Parabatai's. "Right, we should start with slow greetings, Alec" Isabelle said tightly, she shut the door behind the two and Alec stood up, holding up a book.

"Why'd you do it?" Alec tossed the book at Robert's feet "you could have _killed_ him. You could have killed both of us, I'm meant to be family." Isabelle blinked in confusion and Alec pointed at the book "You tried to break my bond."

"Alexander, I don't know what you're talking about" Robert reassured, Alec just laughed hollowly 

"You tried to break my Parabatai bond" Alec spat. 

* 

"Well, Yes. It appears you have placed me under immediate danger also, Ragnor." Magnus stated "No wonder you decided to conceal your identity so...well. You are aware once Valentine figures out you made the potion to knock Jocelyn under for all of eternity, he'll kill you. Unless there is a cure, then he will just torture both of us extremely slowly until you make it for him. I am connected to you, not only did the little Nephilim's drag me into this, but then you have to also?" Ragnor just stared at him blankly and Magnus flicked his wrists in irritation 

"We go into hiding again. Forget about The Shadow Hunters. They can look but they'll never find us. Draw a Portal." Ragnor answered, Magnus rolled his eyes and pushed his hands against the wall, pulling them apart slowly 

"You owe me" Magnus pointed out "I could have gotten quite a lot of riches from tricking The Shadow Hunters, children are much easier to charge. And if she had of gotten her memories back, the force of which they arrived has a large chance of killing her, I am not sure I want The Nephilim starting war as well as The Circle. Now, you go. I will band together every Warlock in the city and we will all hide in here."

"Where is he?" Ragnor cocked an eyebrow and Magnus looked at him

"Just a place. You will arrive in a forest. There are people that will take you to where you need be." Ragnor nodded and stepped through the fog of purple, and Magnus closed his hands behind him "You are lucky The Fae Folk play all sides" Magnus commented to the wall and turned, walking out of the room swiftly. 

*

"You have a Parabatai? -Alexander, you were raised Mundane" Robert gasped, Alec just looked at him "Alexander, when we lost you -you did not have a Parabatai"

"That's a lie." Alec laughed coldly "I couldn't have gotten one without a Stele." He pointed to Isabelle's stele and looked at him "I was a Mundane, because of you and Mom. And...I'm pretty sure I didn't draw a Parabatai bond." Robert just looked confused "I couldn't even draw a horse on a piece of paper, never-mind recite a ritual, and no one but yourself can make the bond.  _Where thou diest, will I die, and there will I be buried._ _The Angel do so to me, and more also, If aught but death part thee and me._ You could have killed me by trying to break that bond. Well, it didn't work!" he tugged up his shirt

"Alexander, we didn't have anything to do with that" Robert shook his head "who is it?" Alec rolled his eyes

"Jace" Alec answered "who I just met...hm, maybe a week or something ago?" he threw his hands up "I just met him, what the hell is going on?!" he grabbed his hair "I'm so confused and angry. I better get some god damn answers, Dad!"

"Alec. I know how dangerous Parabatai bonds can be. I would never try to break the bond, even if we had to give you up." Robert said, and Alec froze, eyebrows drawn together in thought "you grew up well."

"No thanks to you" Alec muttered, looking away "I know what you did. You were apart of The Circle, Dad, they killed people-" He sounded hopeless, desperately "please tell me my blood didn't..." he trailed off "slaughter _children?_ " Robert looked at him and Alec held his mouth "Warlocks, Vampires, Werewolves, Seelies, Shadow Hunters. We're all part-human, how could you _do that?_ " 

"It was a dark path to take, Alexander. We took punishment." Robert replied "The law is hard, but it is the law" Alec blinked at the words and nodded slowly, breathing in deeply "You will never forgive us, that was long decided." He raised his head slightly "we accept that. But Blood is everything, you are a Lightwood."

"I'm not worthy of being a Lightwood. I'm a Mundane." Alec pointed out "I see Isabelle and Jace and...I'm not them, I'll never be them-"

" _ **Become**_ worthy." Robert cut him off "follow the law to the exact word and prove the Lightwood name good. You have a lot to learn, but you are learning quickly." He nodded "as of now I am proud of my son." Alec nodded slowly and ran a hand through his hair, then he jumped slightly, Isabelle looked at him quickly, stance going rigid like an attack was happening. Alec shook his head at her and Isabelle relaxed 

"Jace cut himself with a knife" Alec said and Isabelle chuckled as Alec shook his hand "idiot, why is he cooking?" he asked "I can smell it. Smells quite nice actually-" he hummed, smile on his face, Robert raised an eyebrow but Alec just placed his hands together "We need to steal some, Izzy" His mind was completely gone from his Father, from the bond and The Circle and the murder of children. Instead his mind was focused completely on the smell of curry. "Screw this, I'll ask Mom everything later." 

"Alexander-" Robert started "this isn't normal" he added on, Alec just kept his eyes on the door "Isabelle" he turned to her "He should be in Medical. Parabatai bonds are strong, but not this strong"

"They're newly bonded" Isabelle reassured, she finally grabbed Alec's hand, and Alec took that as cue to leave and flung open the door, racing down the hall with her "slow down, Alec. It's only food" Alec just hummed in response and she shook her hand, laughing

"I thought I felt anger. You seem, happy" Jace commented when Alec raced into the room and swept up a bowl of the food

"He was angry, for all of 10 seconds before he smelt your food" Isabelle replied "since when do you cook...oh...OH. I get it" she winked at him slyly, Clary was sitting at the table with Simon and a bowl of his food "I won't tell" Jace scowled at her and Alec sat with them

"Your hand okay?" Alec asked, Jace blinked in slight shock and stared down at his hand "you cut it with a knife whilst cutting onions" Alec said for him and dug into his food "how could you not feel that?" he laughed and Jace furrowed his eyebrows 

"I'm use to it" Jace said slowly and sat beside him "How are you feeling?" he asked Alec, Alec shrugged 

"I don't care what my parents say, they're liars" Alec mumbled around his fork "even if they're telling the truth -I can't trust them. So I'm just going focus on finding my Mom and stopping Valentine" he nodded firmly "screw everything else. I'm feeling fine." Jace sighed and rolled his eyes 

"Tell me what's wrong" Jace ordered

"Nothing is wrong with me!" Alec shook his head "I'm just annoyed. With the bond, with the need to eat everything you cook and run to you if you cut yourself on a piece of paper, the need to literally only ever talk to you. It gets tiring" he admitted, running a hand through his hair "I was in the middle of one of the most important conversations of my entire life but broke it off to eat your stupid curry"

"Hey, my curry is not stupid. And I'm sorry, we'll put the curry on trial" Jace snorted "we'll control it. It should be easier than this, but it's not. Because we've probably been like this our entire lives but haven't been able to be properly bonded, so we'll be weird for a while but I breathe for weird, I am nothing but sexy and weird. Here-" Jace reached over and gave Alec a short one armed hug, but it practically changed Alec's life "Better?"

"Much" Alec released a long breath "can the bond really do that? make you instantly happy like that?"

"It can, big brother. Do you like it more, yet?" Isabelle smirked, Alec blinked and nodded slowly "good. Now get a-hold of yourself we have business to attend to." 

"Business?" Clary spoke up

"We need to find out why the hell Magnus Bane is getting rid of every single Warlock" Izzy replied

"he's killing his own kind?!" Simon yelled

"You...idiot..." Jace deflated and gripped his head "oh my god, you idiot." Simon glared at him in response "he's hiding them, obviously. Magnus wouldn't kill a Warlock." He rolled his eyes "it'll be Valentine, he'll be after them again." 

"We need Magnus!" Clary yelled

"not everything's about you!" Alec burst out, the table went silent and Alec closed his eyes for a second "Sorry...I..." he trailed off "don't know why I said that. I'm sorry-"

"Magnus Bane's immediate attention is on saving his people, Clary" Isabelle looked at her and shook her head slowly "I know this sucks, but if Valentine is hunting them down. Magnus Bane needs to help them, we should be helping him help them. There's children." The table went silent again and Clary breathed out "I know every second we waste is another where she might be getting tortured or killed but...chances are, she's already talking if Valentine has moved onto Warlocks. OR maybe he needs them, maybe The Warlocks are connected to her and his desire for the cup, whatever it is, we need to stay out of this"

"It's against the law to meddle in Downworlder affairs" Jace added on 

"the quicker he saves them, the quicker I get my memories back" Clary pointed out "we should help"

"Absolutely not" Alec argued "if it's against the rules, we'll be incriminating ourselves-"

"for our _Mom_ , Alec, or is she no longer your Mother?" Clary asked, Alec stood up abruptly and Jace instantly grabbed his arm, dragging him back down "why are we clashing, this has never happened before" she said. Alec looked away, Isabelle looked at Alec, then at Clary. Then at Jace.  _Oh shit_ Her mind jumped, she watched Alec glanced at Jace and she cringed  _Jace_

"I'm stressed out lately, Clare-bear" Alec mumbled, Jace snorted at the name and Clary smacked his arm, hard. "But it doesn't matter, what's the point of us trying to save Mom if we die before getting past the first hurdle. Valentine will give up on Warlocks soon enough and we can go back to getting Magnus's help" 


	9. Chapter 9

 "I thought you would be laying kicks into the punching bag, you never use to do this kind of research for school work" Alec jumped slightly and looked up from his book at Clary, she was wearing her baggy green jumper and dark red pants, untamed curls framing her head, so Alec knew she must have just woken up. Alec shuffled slightly and glanced down at his book, Clary had finally given into the idea of giving The Warlock time and everyone had departed for bed, except Alec.

"Trying to understand Parabatai bonds so that I can stop this" Alec replied shortly, Clary shut the door with a quiet thud and walked over to him "I don't know, the books say your heart beats as one but...feeling your heart merged with someone else's and psychically hearing their heart beating is two different things. I want to snap and kill anyone that touches him, and it's insane." He shook his head, hair flying around as he turned the next page 

"Then tell me, how it is being Parabatai" Clary on the arm of the small worn out armchair and Alec fiddled with his sleeves, thumbs poked inside each hole of the sleeve 

"You can feel everything, it's like that one comic, Simon had, about the superhero who could feel people's emotions. It's that. But I can only feel his, his anger, sadness, underlying depression, PTSD. I feel it all" Clary's eyes darkened slightly as Alec turned the page again "I'm not inside of his head or body, I can't see these dreams, only feel the effect of them. I can feel if he gives himself a paper cut or bruises his arm in fighting, I can smell what he smells and taste what he tastes. And that's not right, this book speaks of incredible power between Parabatai's...but not to this length. Someone's obviously done something to the bond"

"If they did something to the bond, like tried to break it..." Clary trailed off "couldn't they have easily enhanced it?" Alec sat up abruptly, fingernails clawing into the pages "once enhanced, all they could do was block it"

"A Mistake" Alec whispered "if this was a Warlock..."

"Then it definitely wasn't Magnus Bane. He didn't recognize either of you, he's a good liar, but I saw the recognition of me in his eyes. I was a special case, Parabatai bonds breaking is an easy thing to do..." she trailed off "any usual Warlock could do it. Mom didn't need an expensive professional Warlock to break a simple bond" Clary smiled slightly

"this Warlock was reckless, desperately tried to preserve mine and Jace's life, and because they were so focused on doing that..." Alec trailed off "they screwed it up. Blocked the bond..." he added on "maybe Mom was behind this, she saw I had a Parabatai, knew Jace would lead Demons and The Shadow World to me, tried to break it, but blocked it by an accident, maybe she even thought it was broken. And then Jace and I forcefully unblocked it, well, he did, with a Stele, when that happened we both passed out and felt an unbelievable amount of pain-"

"Your Shadow Hunter power collided with a Warlocks and instead of unlocking the bond, you _broke_ away the metal shield around it and thus caused it to enhance it's self. Which is why instantaneously you started liking him!" Clary threw her hands up "if The Warlock had of removed the block then your bond would revert back to the way it was the second you both got it. You would feel like childhood friends, instead, now you feel beyond that, beyond friends, lovers, soul mates. Now it's...almost magical." 

"From what I've read The Clave isn't going to like this" Alec cringed "they strip Parabatai's that fall in love of their runes because the love that the two feel for each other enhances the bond, which causes bad outcomes, their power becomes too strong"

"And you two are family, you love each other and you're friends. Alec, this power is far too strong" Clary gasped "but we can't break it, right?" Alec shook his head, firmly and quickly before standing up, his grey sweater sleeves slid over his hands, it was slightly too big for him, round and reached his knees, with several dotted holes in it, which he assumed were from knives or fire, since it was Jace's jumper. 

"We can control it" Alec nodded firmly "I believe in us." Clary grinned and wrapped her arms around her Brother "Do you think we should ask a Warlock, maybe Magnus, if he knows anyone who could do this sort of thing? -You know, once his people are in a safer position?" Clary nodded and Alec smiled slightly, swaying her and humming that song which always made him feel better, though, this time it was so soothe Clary. "You know, I have a death detector. It's like the infamous gaydar. I know when someone is dead, deep down, in my heart, and i know Mom's alive and she's fine and not hurt. I feel it" Clary smiled slightly and nodded, pulling away.

"You need a better jumper, That one has holes in it" She pointed out

"I like this jumper!" Alec defended "it's comfortable"

 *

 _Just do it. Do it you coward. DO IT._ Alec rapped his fist against the wooden door, his throat was tight and his heart pounded in his chest, waves of anxiety rolled over him like dark clouds as the door opened, He had went to bed after the nice talk with Clary and woke up with this determination to speak to his Mother, he left his baggy grey jumper on and his black jeans and entered the office, in a slow step, like how you would approach a butterfly. The woman raised her head and Alec shuffled on the spot awkwardly "Alexander" Alec's breath hitched at the name, but he nodded slowly and shut the door behind him "you must have a lot of questions" though she put on a solid and cold face Alec saw her eyes flash with emotion.

Alec nodded slowly, he walked over to the desk, but did not sit in the chair in-front of it "this place is beautiful" Alec mumbled, he looked around at the stained glass windows, the art that painted the walls and shone bright and beautiful sunlight into the room "It looks like a Church" 

"We _are_ part-Angel." Maryse smiled softly and Alec sent her a shy smile in response "your Father told me about the conversation you had. Parabatai's are rare, you know" Alec just nodded "Sit, we have much to discuss" Alec finally sat on the comfortable sofa 

"So, um." Alec messed with his sleeve and looked at her "I read into it, heard stories and I get...kind of, get, why you gave me up. You were trying to give me my best chance, but I would like details about it?" he asked, She nodded firmly 

"I was positive I was to be executed for treason. But I was sure they would spare my life, since I was Pregnant with you. But Valentine proved to have a mole under his nose, his plan to raid The Institute was pushed back severely. I had given birth to you long before the battle even happened, long before we were defeated. You were one. When The Clave came for us I hid in a closet with you, you were sleeping" Alec looked away as she tapped on the desk "Jocelyn Fairchild was with them. She found me, she spared my life and I begged for to take you, raise you Mundane. She took sympathy on me."

"But why didn't you come back for me?" Alec asked "you could have found me, gotten The Clave to look for Jocelyn." he pointed out "Blood is everything, and all that." He snorted "for people who claim to love their blood more than life, you have a strange way of showing affection." 

"There were rumours, that Jocelyn had been killed." Alec's breath hitched loudly and he clenched his fists in shock "Valentine, her, and their son. Burned alive in a home. I knew the boy's bones weren't yours, the boy was too old. He was at least 4." Alec bit his tongue "Valentine's home had caught fire with them in it, the cup burned up with them. I didn't know where you were, Alexander." She whispered "I thought he had..." she trailed off "taken you. The Clave didn't know you existed, I don't know what I thought he'd done, we stayed loyal to him, but the man..." Maryse stood and walked to the window in thought "the man was insane"

"You thought I was dead?" Alec's voice was quiet

"I'm not sure what I thought, like I said, the man was... _is_ , insane. I thought he might have dumped you in a lake, or given you to another Mundane family. Maybe you had burned with them and no one could find your body. I don't know. But as it turns out, Jocelyn is alive" Maryse looked at Alec, watched him like he was going to disappear "when I was called, when they said you showed up at The Institute, with Jace and a girl, I nearly fainted." Alec smiled slightly and ducked his head

"I got a concussion from jumping on a Forsaken's back" Alec admitted and Maryse smiled "So, you looked for me at first, right?" Maryse nodded slowly "So, you cared about me?"

"Care, about you, Alexander. I'll always care about you. You're my son and I am so happy you're alive" And Alec genially believed her, so he stood and gave her a short hug 

"I go by Alec, by the way. Alexander's too formal" Alec said.

*

The talk with Maryse was perfect for Alec, it had made his entire day. He felt like he was finally on good terms with his mother, and he had the answers he needed. He was all but happy for two minutes before he caught sight of Izzy's startled face as she ran at him "Simon's gone!" Alec arched an eyebrow quickly "we were drinking and having fun at the club, Clary went to look for Magnus with Jace and then Simon turned into a rat and now he's gone-!"

"A rat? gone? Clary and drinking? what are you blabbering about?" Alec asked, Isabelle tugged him away from their Mother's office and into the library, closing the door behind them

"Okay, Simon drank something Mundane's aren't meant to drink and he turned into a rat, so, sometimes Vampires, when they get drunk, turn into Rats. And a vampire thought Simon was his friend, so he took him, but Clary got him back and put him in her backpack, but then someone ripped it open and kidnapped Rat!Simon-!" Izzy breathed out and Alec shook slightly where he stood, then he slammed his hand against the shelf, the force of it caused the wood to snap and the books to tumble the floor "If they've hurt him, I'll kill them all!" he warned "I will kill every single one of those blood sucking maniacs!"

"Alec." Isabelle growled "calm down, they can't hurt him, that would be breaching the accords-"

"Like Valentine didn't break the accords and slaughter thousands?" Alec laughed coldly "I'm going to stake them." He warned, Isabelle held up her hands, blocking the door

"Jace is doing his absolute best, Alec. I told you because they might need back-up, They already have a lead, they're going to scope the place out." Izzy reassured, she place a hand on Alec's shoulder and Alec deflated "We can't afford a war with the vampires, so The Clave _can't know_ " Izzy warned "we'll get him back, they wouldn't risk war"

"Valentine is risking war" Alec reminded her

"No, Valentine is creating war and he does so with the intentions of winning, he's stupid. Reckless, believe your stupid books or not, but Vampires are _smart_ , incredibly so. Their leaders are amazing at everything and they are not stupid enough to risk war." Izzy wrapped her arms around Alec, and Alec deflated against her, head resting against hers "does Simon really mean that much to you?" she asked, Alec nodded.

"He grew up with us, Iz. He's my Brother, I think of him as my _Brother_ , I introduce him as my Brother. Not just a close friend, but _blood_. He can't get hurt, he's a Mundane, me and Clary dragged him into this. He doesn't deserve this." Alec frowned and Isabelle pulled him close.


	10. Chapter 10

"You ever meet a vampire?" Inquired Alec, he adjusted the strap of his bow and walked along side Izzy, he was wearing his Shadow Hunter gear, something easier to move in if a fight was to break out, in-front of him walked Jace and Clary who were mumbling quietly to each other, Alec squinted his eyes slightly and Izzy followed his eyes to Jace, Alec concentrated as hard as he could, until Izzy slapped his arm "Hey! I almost had it!" Alec glared at her.

"Alec, don't intrude" Izzy muttered, Jace risked a glance at Alec, but he looked away, shaking his head and continuing to whisper to her

"they're talking about me!" Alec hissed to her, Izzy rolled her eyes "I'm starting to miss The Mundane of the group, he actually backed me up" Izzy stared at Alec with an unreadable expression "he doesn't think I can do this. Do anything, well, Clary's been a Shadow Hunter as long as I have, I have more training than her, and somehow I'm the distraction?"

"Alec, you always listen to everyone, you're loyal, yes, you're difficult like Clary, but, if someone tells you to do something, you usually do it. Clary questions Jace, everything Jace says she questions, you don't. He couldn't make her stay put if he tried, and if he did try, we'd end up with no distraction." Izzy nodded slowly "that doesn't mean there won't be risks and fighting on your end. Something goes wrong, you're instantly in a _ton_ of danger. Plus, you're barely a distraction, we're both just tailing. We go in, we fiddle with the wires, let in Jace and Clary and we're golden, oh, turn right here-" Izzy grabbed Alec's sleeve and tugged him right, Clary and Jace continued to walk ahead "you see the door?" she gestured forward and Alec followed her eye line 

"Through there?" Alec questioned, she nodded in confirmation and the two set forward "We should run" Alec regarded calmly, Izzy stared at her brother, eyebrows furrowed "Jace is running right now. We should **run** -!" Alec yelled and grabbed Izzy's arm, and the two darted for the door, Izzy yanked the metal door open and Alec followed "AH-!" He let out a tiny scream when the door slammed into his back, he backed up, trying to close it "Kill the vampires!" He yelled at her, She shoved her sword through the opening of the door and Alec finally was able to slam it shut "how long do we have?"

"Oh, about _30 seconds_ " She replied.

"Then get that stupid door open for Jace and Clary!" Alec yelled, he pushed back against the door when the vampires slammed into it "I need a strength rune and a hearing rune, pronto" Izzy tossed him a stele and Alec weighted one arm heavy against the door and drew the strength rune down his arm 

"you're getting good at this!" Izzy called, messing with the wires

"It's only my second mission!" Alec called back over the sounds of roars and screeches from vampires

"Got it!" Izzy stepped away from the box and held up her sword, Alec threw himself off of the door, it groaned and visibly bent under the weight of the vampires, Alec pulled off his bow and Izzy glanced at him 

"I always thought I'd die having my first drink at a bar and crashing my car" Alec pointed out "I will not die a non-mundane death, I am not that cool" Izzy laughed, and the door burst open

"don't freeze, big brother" She said and ran forward, Alec's eyes widened and he pulled back the string, and released.

*

Alec threw up his bow the second he stepped into the room, Izzy lowered her sword instantly, but Alec kept his bow raised, arrow pointed at the vampire that had a dagger pressed against Simon's throat "Drop it" The man ordered, Alec's eye twitched and pulled the bow back more threateningly 

"Alec, drop the fucking bow!" Jace ordered, Alec glanced at him and back at the vampire

" _dios mío_ " The vampire pressed the dagger in harder, and Alec finally lowered his bow, a sour look passing across his face "There, now you've all arrived to the party. The vamps don't want war with The Shadow Hunters"

"should have thought of that before kidnapping a mundane" Alec pointed out

"Raphael" Clary said "you can just let him go, we'll leave"

"You know this guy?" Alec pointed at him accusingly "Great, just great. Is this your fault?" He glared at Clary who flushed, then he glanced at Jace who just stared back "and you call me inexperienced. Just drop the food, _Raphael_." 

"Hey!" Simon called in offense, Alec ignored him 

"We leave, The Clave hears nothing of this. There's not a mark on him, he's fine. For now. Dig in any deeper -we'll be having a war on our hands. I mean, you'd like that, right? Vampires against Shadow Hunters, half of The Clave would be wiped out, we certainly wouldn't have the numbers to fight Valentine, he'd win, take over The Clave, become the new leader of The Shadow Hunters and then kill all of your people and every DownWorlder in the entire Shadow World." Alec stepped forward and held out a hand "give me back my brother, or _die_ here." Jace hissed at Alec in warning, but Alec held his ground 

"Just because you very kindly reminded everyone Vampires would wipe you out, I'll let him go. And it was Camille, on her own, that kidnapped The Mundane. She's been...bored, lately." Raphael stepped forward slightly and flicked his other hand in the direction of the door "leave. I'll follow." Slowly Isabelle stepped back and the others followed "you're the only Shadow Hunter in the entire world stupid enough to threaten a Vampire." Raphael regarded Alec, and Alec shrugged "except that one" he nodded a head towards Jace 

"I'm kind of new to this whole thing" Alec replied dryly, Jace pushed open the metal door and Raphael pushed Simon forward to avoid the sunlight, and the door was slammed behind them

"are you stupid or something?" Jace glared at Alec

"I don't know, I didn't see you trying to get Simon away from him." Alec glared back "and what? you met Raphael? had a friendly chat? -Me and Izzy got cornered by about 40 Vampires, you're lucky we got out alive!" He turned and patted Simon's arm, Simon was hugging Clary closely.

*

"He's an irritating ass" Alec huffed "like, he leaves me in the dark for everything, it confuses me, one moment we're looking for a Warlock, the next moment we've found them and now we're hunting vampires, what next? is he gonna pop his head in and say 'Oh, Hey, Alec we found Valentine-'"

"Alec, Clary thinks she knows where the cup is!" Jace ran into the kitchen and Alec rolled his eyes to Izzy, a deadpanned look crossing his face "we need backup encase Demons follow us"

"You're asking me?" Alec raised an eyebrow "the new and unreliable Shadow Hunter?" Jace rolled his eyes

"I'm _sure_ you can handle one or two normal demons. Plus, their won't be any, I just need you and Izzy to walk around the area and secure it" Jace shrugged "the cups inside Clary's house, well, not her house, her next door neighbors. Are you eating Izzy's food, how are you not dead?" Alec raised an eyebrow and bit into the black toast "brave, brave, little Shadow Hunter"

"At least someone loves me enough to try my food" Izzy huffed, raising her head proudly "now _I'm_ going to grab my gear" Alec nodded and held up a finger "Yes, I'll grab your bow" Alec lowered his finger and smiled at her 

"You're not pissed at me are you?" Jace raised an eyebrow, Alec shook his head, "I can feel everything you can. You're pissed at me, I can't do everything right, Alec. I am still your age, I've been training longer than you, I'm more experienced, but I'm not perfect... in _that_ way." Alec rolled his eyes fondly and pushed away his orange juice "Okay, in my defense, the stupid Mundane was trying to argue with me. He hates my guts, we had an argument and I told him not to drink anything and he went and did it to spite me and got turned into a rat, we saved his ass but then he ran under the bar table and we put him back in her backpack and the vampire was really sneaky" Alec let out a small laugh 

"You're forgiven. Simon isn't usually like that, he loves everyone." Alec pulled a face "Except when he first met me, he thought Clary and I were dating, it was so funny. We had to explain we're family, he just looked at her hair, then mine, with this terrified look. Then he looked at Mom and Luke and he was just so confused. It was adorable." Jace smiled slightly and leaned against the door "I had to explain I'm adopted and Luke is not anyone's Dad... _yet_ " 

"I'm adopted too" Jace said 

"No kidding?" Alec grinned cheekily and Jace rolled his eyes "what happened to your parents? You mentioned Valentine a long time ago...?"  Jace's head whipped to Alec at an alarming speed and Alec nodded 

"Never knew my Mom" Jace shrugged "My Dad, Michael Wayland was slaughtered in-front of me by Valentine. For betraying The Circle. It's why I want to find him so badly." Alec stood up and walked to him, Jace backed out of the room and the two began walking down the hallway "I should teach you what my Dad taught me" Alec stared at him curiously and Jace nodded "to love is to destroy, to be loved, is to be the one destroyed." He quoted.

"You're actually not wrong there" Alec said, Jace jolted back in pure shock "love does destroy. It's dangerous, reckless, maybe even stupid to love someone, and that's part of the reason I let myself love people. We're about to spend the rest of our lives in danger, what's one more danger to the long list of things that will kill us"

"Love doesn't kill you, it breaks you" Jace pointed out "it's worse than death."

"Maybe" Alec nodded "but it's like a joke, over time the joke grows old and no longer do you laugh at it. The more broken you are, the harder it is to break you. Then one day, you won't let someone break you, and that's when you'll love without fear of being destroyed. Make your heart steel, Jace. So that one day, when you are strong enough, you can make it glass."

"You're the first person who I've said that quote to who has replied with actual good advice and didn't just yell at me and call me emotionless and stupid. Probably the first one to agree with me, too" Jace looked at Alec and Alec shrugged "we're too alike, Alec" Alec sent him a small smile and turned away from him

"Everyone ready to head out?" He greeted, he took his bow from Izzy's out stretched hand and glanced at Clary -who nodded firmly "and how exactly are we getting the cup, in-fact, No. Where is it?" he whispered to them

"Inside a card." Clary said

"I'm not gonna ask" Alec mumbled back and strung on how bow "we've had too many missions these past couple days." He pointed out "do Shadow Hunters ever get a break?" Jace and Izzy shook their heads "where's Simon?"

"Went home" Replied Clary

"and no one thought to tell me that he just stormed out?!" Alec raised his voice "he was just kidnapped, he's probably a little bit wacko and you let him walk out? when Valentine is after anyone who may know where the cup is? He can see The Shadow World now, Demons might attack him."

"We couldn't exactly tie him up, Alec" Izzy growled 

"I could have talked some sense into him." Alec pointed at her " _I'll_ check up on him everyday." He pulled open the institute door and looked right and left before gesturing forward, the others left and Jace closed the door behind them "why did he storm out?"

"Another argument" Jace muttered "he accused me of putting Clary and you in danger and he said he was going to go look after his family" Alec sighed but nodded, it was a respectful decision. "We can grab the train to Clary's. Oh, hold still-" he grabbed Alec's arm and pulled out his stele, Alec saw a blur of black in the corner of his eye -then Jace nodded "you really need a stele. Your bow's glamoured now, Mundane's can't see it"

"Cool" Alec nodded "so, we secure the area, and you guys, what? break into the house?"

"Yeah" Jace replied instantly, Clary slapped his arm and Jace shrugged "if she isn't home-" he rolled his eyes.  _At least it isn't cold today_ Alec thought.  _At least the sun's shining and there hardly anyone around. This mission should go just fine, we'll get the cup, then we'll find Mom._


	11. Chapter 11

"I like the necklace, goes with your outfit" Izzy looked up from the floor and sent Alec a quick smile 

"It glows red when demons are near. I got it from a friend." Alec didn't comment on how Izzy's eyes shone in mischief, instead, he raised an eyebrow and looked around his destroyed home "A...Alec..." Alec turned his head away from a photo of him, Clary, his Mom and Luke. And stared at Izzy, who had a hand on the necklace. Immediately Alec tugged the bow from his back and turned around "where is it?!"

"I don't know!" Alec hissed quietly "I'll check upstairs" Izzy looked hesitant on letting Alec go along, but finally nodded and crept into the kitchen, Alec ducked onto the stairs and crept up himself, he kept a tight grip on his bow, eyes wandering back and forth in the hallway, but every room he sneaked into seemed to be the same way it was left, just charred. There was no sign of demons, despite Izzy's necklace glowing a _very_ bright red.

"Shit-!" Alec hissed, and immediately he heard a quiet crash from downstairs and Izzy was running up the stairs "I'm fine. I just..." he gripped his head and blinked "I'm dizzy. I think...-"

"Oh shit" Izzy agreed, Alec recovered himself and the two stumbled down the steps quickly, Izzy slammed her shoulder into the next door neighbors door, it swung open and she pulled out her whip "Jace!" Alec blinked quickly, Jace was slowly picking himself up from the floor, Gripping his head, and Clary was stuck, frozen to the spot. Alec pulled back his bow string and shot at the demon, but it turned, hissing loudly. It was as big as the room its self, and Izzy's eyes seemed to widen at the sight, Alec just stayed frozen in pure shock "It's a greater demon!"

Now Alec definitely remembered Magnus's words about 'Greater Demons' -Izzy ran at the demon, lashing her whip across it's back, it hissed and swiped at her. Alec followed quickly, releasing his arrow, Izzy glanced at him and nodded, he nodded in return. This time he wouldn't freeze. He pulled back his bow again and released another arrow, right as Jace was past him, sword raised above his head, Izzy followed by his side, whipping the demon as Jace slashed it, and Alec actually contributed. He shot as quickly as he could load the arrows. "Alec!" Clary called, Alec glanced at her, she was at the other end of the room "The CUP!" Alec spun around and scrambled to pick up the card, the demon immediately turned to him, predatory glare on it's face. Alec figured they could survive by passing the card back and forth. So he looped left and tossed the card through the air, and Izzy caught it swiftly and tossed it to Jace, who ran behind the demon. 

The demon swung it's large arm and caught Izzy, flinging her back into a wall " _ **GIVE ME THE CUP!**_ " It screeched, Alec covered his ears, flinching, but he quickly recovered and held up his hands

"CARD!" He yelled, Jace leapt through the air and tossed the card, Alec caught it, he felt like his arm and Jace's was one big arm, it was cool how they moved together perfectly. The demon ran at Alec and Alec barely managed to leap out of the way "CLARY, CARD-!" He threw the card at Clary, she caught it swiftly and ran backwards, slamming her hands against the window, she seemed to be yelling a name, but the blood in Alec's body was rushing too quickly for him to listen or pay attention. Izzy slowly picked herself up and once again ran at the demon "this is hopeless, we have to escape, NOW!" Alec called. 

" _ **THERE IS NO ESCAPE, SHADOW HUNTER**_ " The Demon addressed him, and it chilled Alec to the core. Then it swung and caught him, flinging him backwards slightly, he saw another thing in his vision fly and heard a loud crash, he narrowly missed the wall by throwing his hands up, he turned quickly and propped himself up, the demon seemed to be running at Clary who was frozen on the spot, Clary quickly threw the card at Jace and the creature screeched in annoyance and flung her to the side. Even Alec had to admit, playing 'throw the card' was getting annoying. Jace ran up the stairs slightly, seeming to head for the upstairs windows and the demon followed, Izzy ran across to the door, something was shoving against it, and she was trying to push whatever the demon had flung at the door out of the way. Whereas Alec ran up the stairs to help Jace, he was standing at the top of the stairs and the demon was in-front of him, arms raised. Alec could see the glint shining off of the walls and bouncing off of the window panes. 

Like the metal of a knife. It hissed and swung at Jace, Alec's eyes widened and he leapt at it, he had the advantage, since he was behind the demon. But he was on the stairs, but that didn't matter, he clutched onto it's arm, pulling it away from Jace, the stingers almost caught Jace too, he didn't even try to jump out of the way, he was just standing there, wide eyed, Alec wrestled the arm slightly and felt something slash across his stomach. Jace flinched violently and came out of his daze "Al-" Alec fell as a bright light shone in his eyes and the screech of the demon filled his ears. Everything went black for a long minute. 

Jace saw Alec fall and his eyes widened in fear, He quickly whipped his head to Simon, who was holding Alec's fallen bow and had shot out the skylight. "Alec!" Jace yelped and ran down the steps as quickly as he could, Alec was laying at the bottom of them, he looked completely fine, apart from the large gash across his stomach, Jace quickly pulled out his stele as Izzy ran over, followed by Clary and Simon "It's okay, I got him" Jace pulled up the remains of Alec's shirt and ran the stele across the gash "COME ON!" He yelled and tried again 

"Why isn't it working?!" Clary asked

"Demon poison" Izzy whispered "We need to get him back to the institute. Now." She yelled, Alec coughed up a stream of blood which ran down his chin and he shifted, eyes opening, then squeezing close in utter pain "It's not effecting him yet." 

"I got him. Cover me" Jace slid his arm under Alec's head and the other under his back, pulling him into his arms 

"My _hero_ " Alec rasped, Jace huffed, trying to act amused, but he couldn't, his face was pale and eyes wide in utter _fear_. Jace muttered something to him, about preserving energy, but Alec didn't listen, he had never wanted to talk more in his entire life. " _I keep_...." Alec coughed up more blood, his chest tightening painfully with each word " _jumping...on...backs...and_..." he coughed louder and Jace gripped him slightly " _getting hurt_ " Alec managed a tiny smile as Izzy tossed open the back of Simon's truck.

"Drive Mundane. _NOW_ " Jace yelled, Simon scrambled into the van

"is he going to be okay?!" Simon yelled back, Clary barely stepped into the van before he was speeding down the street, Jace and Izzy both didn't answer the question, so the question stayed heavy in the air 

"Stay with us, Alec" Jace whispered to him, Alec's eyes fluttered slightly and Jace shook his head "tell me you're trying, you have to try to stay" Alec nodded weakly 

" _Jace_ " Alec whispered, Jace shook his head again, and Izzy placed a hand on Alec's forehead " _your **heart**_ " he whispered it in pure desperation 

"I'm not making my heart steel, Alec. Because you're not going to go, you're not going anywhere" Jace gripped his shoulder "people have survived worse, I've survived worse, you can survive this. It's not even that bad, Alec. Honest." He nodded quickly "it's barely a scratch" Alec didn't respond, instead he relaxed into Jace's hold, his eyes sliding shut "Alec." ..." _ALEC!_ "

*

_"Pandemonium?" Simon's mouth fell open slightly "bro, that place is locked tighter than a Military school. How the hell did you land yourself a job there?" Alec winked slyly and bit into his apple "I am so jealous. Do they let you drink?" Alec tapped his nose and Simon gasped "lucky! -Dude, seduce your boss for me, my band can play at the club"_

_"The Immortal Instruments. You like~?" Simon wiggled his eyebrows and Alec grinned widely_

_"I love it!" Alec gasped, gripping his chest "your band is pretty good actually, alas, I have never met the mysterious boss. Apparently he floats in and out of existence!"_

_"Bro, your boss is a Vampire!" Simon gasped_

_"Or Charles Xavier" Alec countered, Simon giggled in response and Alec grinned cheekily_

_"That's enough talk of Vampires, kids" Jocelyn rolled her eyes and Alec winked at Simon_

_"It looks like Mom **vants to drink your blood!** " Alec put on a fake-Dracula voice and Simon yelled, holding up his eyes jokingly, Jocelyn rolled her eyes again and set a coffee cup down in-front of them both, Alec took the cup instantly with a beaming look on his face and sipped at the boiling liquid, where as Simon blew on his cup frantically until his coffee cooled. _

_"Hey kids" Luke greeted, Alec grinned at him and held out an arm, which Luke stepped into "Clary demanded clementines" Clary popped out behind Luke, and Luke lowered the food onto the bench "and Cherries"_

_"cherries for Alec" Alec beamed_

_"And clementines for Simon" Simon added on, Clary grinned and wrapped her arms around the two, Alec beamed up at her "maybe you should have bought Alec some new clothes" Alec rolled his eyes towards Simon, betrayal on his face "I'm not sure how colour-blind you are, but there is more colours in the world than grey and black"_

_"Si's jealous because I get more girls than him and I don't even like girls!" Alec roared in laughter and Clary joined him as Simon went bright red "and I do it whilst looking like a hobo" Simon went even redder and moaned into his cup of coffee in embarrassment "don't worry, Si. You'll find the right girl, who knows, she might swing from the top of the trees on vines" Simon glared at him and Alec grinned cheekily_

_"Okay. I climbed like one tree-" Simon started "ONCE-"_

*

Alec's eyes slowly fluttered open, the dream...or memory, burned away in his head quickly, he was incredibly comfortable, and he definitely needed the long sleep he was sure he had. He looked up at the ceiling, he was definitely in the infirmary, like before. He was laying on his back, white comfy blanket pulled to his chin and someone holding his head, but based on the grip, Alec guessed they were asleep. What he didn't expect was to see Magnus Bane. He was asleep, leaned over so his arms were pushing against the edge of Alec's bed, and his head buried into the blanket, and his hand, gently laid on-top of Alec's. Alec didn't want to disturb the Warlock, but he wanted to tell everyone he was okay. 

"Magnus?" Alec whispered softly, Magnus jolted up instantly, his eyes shooting straight to Alec's

"Are you alright, how do you feel?" Magnus immediately stood from the chair, hand slipping from his, Alec let the Warlock pull him around, check his eyes and the wound on his stomach "I healed you, but I need to know if you're okay, encase something messed up, it's unlikely but you nearly _died_ "

"I...wha?" Alec opened and closed his mouth "I feel fine, Magnus. Thank You." He sat up gingerly, and Magnus helped steady him "how long was I out? have you been here the entire time? did you heal me?" the questions rushed out, so, Magnus held a finger to Alec's lips

"2 weeks" Alec blinked and slowly his head hit the wall behind him with a gentle thud, his eyes were blown wide in horror. "And I've been here the entire time, Yes. As I said, you almost died. You did for a moment or two. When The Silent Brothers didn't show to heal you, you were quickly dying. I healed you. It took a lot of energy, which I why I was asking if you are completely and utterly okay."

"I'm good." Alec confirmed, nodding slowly "Is everyone okay?" Magnus nodded and Alec breathed in relief "Really, Magnus, Thank You." 

"Did you have nice dreams?" Alec blinked but nodded, Magnus wiggled his fingers and sent Alec a coy smirk, Alec opened his mouth and Magnus cut him off by nodding "Yes, I made sure you had nice dreams when you were out. You went through...an awful amount of pain. I doubt you remember, but you screamed the institute down." 

"Oh my god. You're _here!_ " Alec sat forward abruptly, forehead connecting off Magnus's, Magnus groaned and glared at him "Uh, sorry. But you're here, didn't you run off to la-la land, like...well, it'll be 3 weeks ago now"  _my abs are probably long gone_ Alec thought glumly 

"I'm glad it took you so long to realize I am here" Magnus deadpanned "I came back when I heard you needed help. Valentine has went into hiding, given up on The Warlocks...for _now-"_

"Wait, I was screaming?" Magnus sent him a deadpanned glare again "is Jace okay?" Magnus's eyebrow cocked up and Alec rolled his eyes, twisting his hips slightly, he tugged up his shirt, Magnus's eyebrows both shot up upon seeing the parabatai rune "A Warlock managed to enhance our bond. To the point where it's extremely illegal for us to be alive right now" he whispered to Magnus "Is Jace okay?"

"He is fine." Magnus replied shortly "this was not my work" he ran a finger down the rune and Alec jolted slightly, shivers clawing up his spine as the gentle touch "It was most-likely Ragnor's. He was the one who saved Jocelyn. Valentine is after Warlocks because Ragnor gave Jocelyn a potion able to knock her out...for an extended period of time. A coma in a bottle, let's say for example. If Ragnor was helping your Mother, he most-likely was the one who enhanced the rune."

"But he couldn't take Clary's memories?" Alec frowned

"Ragnor is good, but not that good." Magnus smirked "you're a loved boy, Alexander Lightwood" he added on, Alec lifted an eyebrow "a lot of people fussed over you" Alec flushed red and shrugged wordlessly "keep them close, Alec." 

"Well, you've got some people that care about you, Ragnor does, right? You only help people you care..." Alec trailed off and stared at him, Magnus stood away from Alec and smiled, nodding his head in farewell "M-Magnus!" He called, Magnus was halfway to the door when Alec sat forward slightly "You're a friend now, you know that, right?" 

"Goodbye, Alexander" Magnus smiled at him and disappeared through the doorway. Alec sat back and huffed out a breath.


	12. Chapter 12

Alec heard a lot of voices outside of the door to the infirmary, it seemed the second Magnus stepped out, immediately he was bombarded by people. He heard Magnus say something, but he couldn't focus on his voice, couldn't hear anything aside from low mumbles, _purposely_ low mumbles, which annoyed Alec. "Alec?" Alec's head whipped up and he sent Jace a small smile, it seemed like Magnus was Alec's personal guard at that moment, and had only let Jace into the room. "Magnus didn't want everyone rushing you at once. Figured you needed a moment or two to wake up" Jace gingerly sat on the edge of the bed and Alec barely blinked down for a moment before he was raising his eyebrow.

"Blood. On your sleeve" Jace flushed quickly and rolled up his sleeves "I'm guessing you guys have been having fun without me, or whatever" Alec mumbled, Jace opened his mouth quickly to argue and Alec smirked "I'm messing with you" he reassured, and Jace visibly deflated "What'd I miss?" Jace laughed loudly and shook his head

"You have no idea." Jace warned "few days in, everything was fine and normal. Clary's getting a handle on the rune she can do, did you know her and Jocelyn can put physical objects into paper?" Alec shook his head "well, that's where the cup is, in the card we kept passing back and forth. It's safe, by the way. Simon burst in right after you were attacked, took out the headlight."

"So, it's dead?" Alec asked, Jace shook his head "hard to kill, huh?" 

"Extremely. So after we made sure you were okay we got Hodge to call The Silent Brothers but he didn't call them, instead he pretended to call them and he called Valentine instead and Valentine attacked the institute-" 

"I can't sleep for a day or two without Valentine taking over the world!" Alec replied, dramatically

"We sent him packing, but he'll be back." Jace warned, Alec giggled  _I'll be back_ Alec thought to himself in the terminator voice, Jace ignored Alec's giggle and sent him a weird look "everyone's safe. But then this guy showed up and tried to screw us over and he turns out to be my adoptive brother, but Clary's real brother-"

"I'm so confused" Alec deadpanned

"Me too" Jace agreed "Clary has a biological brother who showed up to help Valentine summon demons into the institute" Jace collapsed against the bed, breathing out "okay, I'm done with the rant." he reassured

"I was out for two weeks, not on Holiday for two years" Alec sat up slightly and collapsed beside Jace, so they lay side by side "you okay?" Jace hummed and nodded "the bond didn't cause any problems?"

"Not really. You screamed a lot, Magnus kept knocking you out but you kept waking up. I got you to stop." Jace mumbled 

"The magic of the bond" Alec grinned proudly "but did you see how I jumped on the demons back? 0-100 real quick."

"I saw how I froze" Jace grumbled, Alec sighed and rested his head on-top of Jace's "I thought you were going to die, _you_ thought you were going to die."

"It would have been a nice death" Alec nodded in agreement and Jace slapped his arm "I froze too, I really doubt this was the 100th time you've fought a greater demon, that the thing was really scary. It was totally fine to freeze, plus, no harm no foul, I probably would have gotten hurt during the Valentine's battle anyways, I guess In a way, I was safer getting attacked by a demon. Plus, kind of my fault, well, everyone's, we all pissed it off" Jace let out a short laugh and Alec laughed in response 

"we did piss it off, didn't we?" Jace smiled to himself "I love pissing off demons"

"Now _that's_ the Jace I know. No more self loathing, you do enough of that for everyone." Alec sat up slowly and Jace followed " _I_ need to learn how to walk again" but without another word Jace was pulling him up, flinging Alec's arm around his shoulder

"where are we going to, today?" Jace grinned, Alec glared at him but nodded his head outside

"Kitchen. Though, the feeding through tubes was lovely, I'm hungry as hell" 

*

 

_"Everyone, out **now!** " Jace had never seen the warlock, some of so much power look so frantic, everyone but Jace was forced out of the infirmary, The Warlock was trying to concentrate, keep Alec alive no matter the cost, hands dancing a-top of the boy, Jace was pinning a screaming Alec, hands gripping the boys jacket, Alec screamed Jace's name then. Jace's heart stopped and immediately he was shoving at Magnus "Control yourself!" Magnus ordered, Jace stilled but looked torn between killing Magnus and backing off._

_"I can't" Jace squeezed his eyes shut, his heart raced, pounding against his ribs painfully and his side burned like fire licking at his skin, to say this hurt would be an immense under-statement. He realized that's why Magnus kicked everyone out so quickly, Jace was acting weird, Magnus was even at the ready to fling the boy across the room if need-be. "I don't know what your god damn friend did to me, but he is a dead man!" Jace yelled at Magnus, Magnus rolled his eyes and continued sucking out the poison._

_"Jace Wayland." Magnus growled "control it." he spoke the words slow, in warning, Jace just rocked on his heels, eyes squeezed shut "don't you dare-" The room shook slightly and Magnus lifted a hand slightly, then it all stopped, Jace had his hand on Alec's forehead, the room stopped shaking and Alec's scream came to an abrupt stop, Magnus released a breath and pulled away his hands, Jace hadn't seen some look so pale before, Magnus looked deathly sick_

_"you went too far" Jace pointed out "you'll kill yourself if you keep going"_

_"I am fine." Magnus barked sourly "you need to worry about what you and Alec can do. There is a reason The Clave banned romance between Parabatai's. Because of this, only, romance between Parabatai's aren't nearly this strong. You are both borderline using magic."_

_"I wouldn't go that far" Jace grumbled, he was too wary to remove his head, so he kept it planted, concentrating to keep Alec's pain down "it's not magic, it's..." he trailed off "I don't know what it is. What I do know is that Alec can't know this happened."_

_"I don't know if you've noticed, but if one of you die and the other, I don't know, tears apart the entire Shadow World, people are gonna notice" Magnus sassed in response_

_"it's not that strong. You're being over-dramatic. It's pretty normal for Parabatai bonds to become very strong when one of the Parabatai is dying or in immense pain" Jace replied_

_"that is the most sensible, intelligent, sentence that has ever came out of your mouth. But I would like to point out you sweating like a straight boy watching Beyonce dancing, and the fact you couldn't control the bond, plus...the books started shaking, that means you need my help... You aren't the least bit human are you?" Magnus tilted your head "it's once thing to enhance the bond, but what happens if you are a Shadow Hunter, but an experiment?" Jace cocked an eyebrow "like Valentine claimed you were"_

_"How...do you know about that?" Jace ducked his head slightly_

_"I get around. In many ways" Magnus smirked slightly and tapped a painted nail against his face "if you have abilities and an enhanced Parabatai rune, I do wonder what the effect on Alexander will be." Jace shifted and stared down at Alec, taking away his hand hesitantly, Alec didn't stirred, so he relaxed slightly in relief_

_"I've always been able to jump excessively high." Jace admitted "miles up into the air. But the bond isn't as strong as you make it out to be. We're fine, we're controlling it fine, and we don't need your help or anyone's help!" he ranted "Warlocks have done enough."_

_"I'd be blaming Valentine, Wayland" Magnus spat back "he was the cause for Alexander to be segregated from the shadow world, which then caused you two to sneakily become parabatai and have the bond blocked in the first place to hide him from the clave. If it were Ragnor, he did what he was asked and paid too. We don't ask questions, I do have morals. I didn't believe it was right taking Clary's memories, tried to reason with Jocelyn" Magnus brushed back Alec's hair thoughtfully "I knew that if I didn't, she get a less experienced Warlock to do it, they'd be more casualties. More problems."_

_"Why didn't you block the bond, why go to Ragnor if Jocelyn was paying you?" Jace blinked_

_"Because, I wasn't blocking Alexander's memories. No reason to, apparently. I guess she didn't want Alexander to remember me, and then have him tell Clary, it would surely bring up her own memories, trigger the blocker, maybe even make it weaker. Jocelyn obviously did not block yours or Alexanders memories, merely...erased one or two days, so it was like you two never met. There is a difference between erasing a singular memory completely, and blocking years and years worth of repressed memories. And it is highly illegal to block a Parabatai bond, or attempt to. If I were arrested, everything would come out, Valentine would learn of Jocelyn being alive, come after her, Clary, and Alexander, all would come out. I doubt Ragnor knew of Clary. I just can't believe the little bugger pulled this off."_

 *

"Alec, we looked everywhere for you, you idiot" Izzy appeared at Alec's side, slapping the boy hard on the arm before wrapping her arms around him "I thought you were going to die, we haven't even had our first Birthday's with each other and you were already checking out of the hotel of life!" Alec snorted and rolled his eyes "Mom and Dad had to leave to go on a trip, they want to visit soon, now that you're awake. Max is here, I'll introduce you later. He was worried."

"You really do take being blood to a whole other level, dont you? -I wouldn't accept someone I hadn't grown up with instantly." Alec admitted

"It's the shadow hunter way, plus, Max has always wanted a bigger brother to read comics with, since Jace won't" She sent Jace a glare and Jace grinned, Alec's eyes actually lit up at the mention of comics "don't tell me Max gets his love for comics from your personality" Alec just nodded happily "you and Max are very alike actually, Max is constantly reading, I'll find him reading some Manga, then two hours later he'll be reading poetry, and then a giant thick book about a guy called Sherlock Holmes" 

"Well, Max can have two brothers who will play video games with him, I'm sure Simon would love hanging out and having a normal weekend for once. Where is he, by the way?" Alec looked over her shoulder "and Clary? I thought they'd...you know..."

"They're not like avoiding you, um, something just.." Isabelle trailed off "Simon's being weird lately, Clary went to find him, half a day ago?" Alec stopped chewing his food, fork hanging out of his mouth slightly "I'm sure they're fine. I think Simon's...jealous" she admitted

"because he's in love with Clary and she loves Jace" Alec said instantly, Isabelle blinked in slight shock as Alec started chewing again "he's acted like a snappy puppy since day one towards Jace, and I quote 'Please don't tell me you're in love with Captain America too'." Alec rolled his eyes "he'll be pouting his room, right corner of the room, dim lighting and Atlantis playing softly in the background." Jace snorted loudly and Alec smirked

"well, Magnus said he'd help us out with the parabatai bond" Jace started

"when?" Alec furrowed his eyebrows

"When you were sleeping" Jace shrugged, he dug his fork into his eggs and spun the fork, Alec stared at him weirdly "what?"

"Why'd he act like he had no clue we were Parabatai then?" Jace blinked, mouth parting slightly "great, _more_ secrets. I can't get on board with Warlocks, especially Magnus, they all seem so...shifty" Alec wiggled his fingers "like Genies. I bet he knows what Ragnor did, of course he knows! maybe we can like dull the bond-"

"No!" Jace and Izzy yelled at the same time, Alec stopped, fork raised at his lips and eyebrow raised too "if you dull the bond, it doesn't stay that way for a long amount of time, it also causes extreme depression and can even break the bond. It also...hurts like hell" Izzy warned "we do nothing. Okay? let's just leave it, hopefully Magnus can fix whatever went wrong. I just want to know how to block the bond in the first place"

"Warlock magic, no doubt" Jace huffed "next time I am not running my stele over any suspicious tattoo's, birth marks or scars. Ever." He pointed at Alec. "I went to the club to hunt vampires, not gain a Brother and a hell load of weird mystical power" 

"I went to the club for my sister's birthday, not to gain at least 50 new family members and a pass onto the train heading to crazy-town." Alec deadpanned "and I definitely didn't sign up to be attacked by a really buff guy with a mace who sounded really British" Jace scoffed "I can't believe I thought they were trying to rob me and take my coffee cups. But I am totally fine, I only managed to have about 4 mental breakdowns."

"You'll have more before the week is out, trust me" Jace grumbled, Alec snorted and pulled out his phone, he hadn't checked it in a long time, he didn't have many friends, so he didn't have any texts, a couple from Simon. _'Lol, hoping this text gets to you in dream land -Simon'_ it was sent a week ago. Alec rolled his eyes. And continued scrolling

'Need to talk -Luke' Alec furrowed his eyebrows slightly and continued scrolling 'let me know you're okay -Luke', 'I need to tell you everything' All sent a week ago.

'I was hurt. It was kept on the down low, I've been out for weeks. -A' Alec responded back and put his phone on the table, Izzy glanced at him but started talking to Jace about general missions, nothing too interesting. 

'You'll have to tell me about everything. But first, I told Clary about Jocelyn's past, all of it. That's how she found the cup, but there is more not for her ears, only yours. -Luke' The screen flashed bright with the message -and followed, an address. Alec didn't trust it completely, it could be Valentine's men, for all he knew. 

"Jace, if I went to meet with Luke you'd come to be my back up, right?" Alec asked

"you're not going anywhere" Izzy laughed "you just woke up-"

"And you can barely stand" Jace added on

"I'm the big brother. And I'm going to meet with Luke, he said he kept some things from me, from Clary, that he'll only tell me. Jace it might be about the bond." Jace's eyes flashed, torn between letting Alec go and making him stay, Izzy glared at Jace as to say 'don't you dare' "if Mom did this to us..." Alec trailed off

"Luke'll know about it" Jace finished and stood up, offering a hand to Alec, Alec grinned and allowed Jace to help him stand "we'll grab you some crutches-"

"Jace!" Izzy cried out "I'm coming too" Alec huffed but nodded

"good idea, you can be back up encase a fight breaks out" Alec agreed. 

*

"What happened?" Luke asked, the second Alec wobbled into the restaurant he was met by thousand of eyes, all of Luke's pack watching him like he was a danger, Alec clutched his crutches and Jace hovered behind him slightly 

"Greater demon" Alec croaked in response "got poisoned. Wasn't fun. But it doesn't matter, why'd you call me here?" he demanded "our last talk didn't go exactly...perfectly." Luke frowned slightly and gestured to the booth, with a bit of wiggling Alec maneuvered himself into the seat and tucked his crutches under the table, Jace and Izzy sat beside him, Luke sat across from him 

"It's about the bond" Alec breathed in relief and Jace did too, "You won't like the story-"

*

Alec was gone in a breeze. Crutches and all. Jace and Izzy followed behind him closely, pacing to keep up with Alec who stumbled into the taxi "Alec, are you okay-" Alec flinched away from Jace's hand and held a finger up to him "Alec."

"Don't touch me" Alec whispered, Jace flinched away, like Alec had burned him, Izzy frowned at the two, Alec curled up slightly, head resting against the window "I'm not mad" he added on, just as quietly to Jace "I don't want to be touched by anyone right now." Jace nodded in understanding and turned away, Alec couldn't believe Luke's story, his eyes squeezed shut and opened again, trying to wipe away the words "I'm just...I don't know how I feel right now"

"Disappointed?" Jace asked 

"Sad" Alec mumbled, the ride was long and silent after that point, until Izzy paid the driver and the three disappeared into the institute "I think I'm gonna...I...don't know" he turned and walked off, discarding his crutches in the corner, Jace flinched and stuck out his arms when Alec stumbled slightly and gripped the wall "I'm fine" he muttered to Jace, used to wall to guide himself out of the room  _guilty_ that was the word Alec was looking for. He blindly stumbled to his room and shut the door gently behind him. And instantly picked up his phone. The first thing he did was call Clary. She wasn't answering. And neither was Simon. 

Alec jumped slightly when he heard his door squeak open and a little head pop into his room "Izzy said not to disturb you since you're not well. Are you okay?" the little boy frowned, black disheveled hair thrown around. 

"You must be Max" Alec sent him a small soft smile "I'm feeling better" He lied "you know, The Warlock that healed me made me have dreams when I was out" Max's eyes widened in slight interest and he shut the door behind him "I've done lots of reading on them, and I didn't know that" 

"Me neither!" Max gasped, Alec grinned slightly and Max plopped himself next to Alec "So you were raised Mundane?" asked the boy, Alec nodded in confirmation "wow. I bet that was boring!" 

" _Extremely~_ " Alec drawled "I use to have to drive to pick up my sis-...uh...I mean, Clary. From art school. In a car. You don't have cars here do you?" Max made a small noise and shook his head  _weird_ "but you do have comics" Max's eyes lit up and he held up something curled under his armpit, Alec took the comic handed to him and flicked through it "Woh! Cool art style!" Alec gasped dramatically "I bet you go on adventures like these!" 

"I'm always getting in trouble, it follows Lightwoods" Max pouted

"It really does" Alec agreed

"I got grounded for almost burning down the institute, my stele's been taken away, it sucks" Max huffed

"I'd think you _would_ get punished for almost burning down the institute" Alec laughed "I'm awful at using stele's. Crap at art too, hands too shaky. I couldn't draw something so cool"

"Well you can describe the adventures instead of draw them!" Max beamed "you're a good listener and talker!"

"I always use to read to my friend Simon. I still do, I use the funny voices" Alec smiled "I'm a great actor" Unknowingly, the door gently shut, Izzy had peaked in to see if Max had bothered Alec like she told him not too, but it didn't seem bad, Alec seemed happy enough, she smiled gently and walked away, the babbles of Max and Alec in her ears, and the thoughts of Jace's childhood on her memories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Terribly sorry for not sharing Luke's story quite yet...YET >:)*  
> [I bet you can't guess his story]


	13. Chapter 13

 

"You'll do yourself an injury" Someone said, Alec was standing, shirtless and punching into the punching bag almost violently "This must be a Shadow Hunter ritual, everyone always comes to the punching bag in times of needing wisdom" Alec huffed and rolled his eyes "or to avoid something or someone" 

"I lost someone" Alec replied shortly "someone important to me, I found out how, I found out _why_." The girl nodded slowly as Alec starting punching the bag again "I've been lost before but never like this"

"If you fall off of the path you get back on it." The girl replied shortly "where do you want to go?" she asked, Alec stilled the bag and pulled his shirt back on

"I don't know." Alec grumbled "I'm lost. I can't find anything I can't _go_ anywhere"

"So make yourself a path." Alec blinked at the words and nodded slowly  _MAKE yourself a path_ The words swirled in his head "I'm Lydia Branwell, By the way" She held out a hand and Alec shook it 

"Alec Fray" Alec said, then he paused, mouth opening slightly in shock "I-I mean, Lightwood."

"Yes. I've heard to keep my eye on you" Lydia nodded slowly "for you." she added on, Alec nodded slowly and leaned against the wall 

"Is it a bad thing to rule with your head?" Alec whispered "It's not like I haven't done dumb shit to save people, it's not like I haven't almost died protecting someone, it's like...every time I think with my heart someone dies or gets hurt. Thinking with  my head only is so much better. I could have done anything, instead I jumped forward and got my adoptive mother hurt, I pushed Jace out of the way and almost died, instead of thinking with my head and saving him a better way. When I see someone hurt I just...do things, because I'm so Mundane that I haven't been taught how to _feel_ like a Shadow Hunter"

"I'll teach you. I agree, thinking with our heads is much smarter" Lydia pointed out "I heard for a Mundane, you're extremely well trained" Alec shrugged

"I thought my Mom was insane. Paranoid. Always wanting me to fight, never Clary." Alec shook his head  _Because, I was the target. I was the plan, Jocelyn was the outcome._ Alec thought "I learned self defense, to a degree. But mostly bow training." It felt nice to Alec, to be able to babble away about stupid things "So, Lydia Branwell. What's brings you here? I haven't seen you around, you've got muscles, I would have noticed you hogging my punching bag" Lydia laughed in response.

"I'm taking over the institute" She answered, Alec nodded "Your parents run it, but due to circumstances, they no longer do. For now."

"Is it because of the me thing?" Alec asked, she nodded "well _they_ hid me, not my fault" he muttered quietly "I've clashed with them _already"_ He shook his head "Shadow Hunter parents are much stricter than Mundane ones" he pointed out

"Yes, they are" Lydia agreed "I heard Magnus Bane was here" Alec raised an eyebrow

"I know the guy a little. We're on a Name-bases" he shrugged "I don't call him Warlock and he doesn't call me Shadow Hunter, so that's good enough."

"Magnus Bane invented the portal you know" She smiled

"Portal?" Inquired Alec

"Warlocks use magic to portal themselves places" Lydia replied "you haven't seen a portal yet?"

"I was a little... _dying_ , when Magnus came." Alec deadpanned "so, you can just teleport anywhere? he made that? -I got to say, he's smarter than he looks, and he already looks really smart. Except the guy flicked glitter in my eye and he's shifty as hell"

"I want to meet him" Lydia smiled softly "He's practically famous."

"A Famous pain in the ass." Alec rolled his eyes "he saved my life, though." He mumbled "and we're friends. Seems like a lot of people have a deal against Warlocks, is it the 'half-demon' thing?" Lydia nodded "Magnus is the least evil person I know. Honestly, it's weird how cheerful he is. For an Immortal man I assumed he would have saw everyone he's ever loved die, I'd be slightly more bitter. He's a mystery, but then again, I don't know him amazingly well."  _I mean he'd look good in a shirt too big for him. My shirt. No pants, reaching knee length. HEAD OUT OF THE GUTTER, ALEXANDER._ Alec cringed at himself.  _He would though_ "SO. What do you do for fun around this place?"

"There isn't anything fun to do. We don't have fun. We train" Lydia replied 

"I use to read day and night with Simon. Giggle at the books, make innuendo's and tease Shadow Hunter history -No offense. I wanted to name my sword something really funny but that's apparently offensive." Alec huffed "at least Si thinks it would be offensive to scream 'Gay-light' in the middle of battle." Lydia giggled loudly and Alec grinned cheekily

"Gay-Light. I like that" Lydia nodded "we should walk and talk, Alexander."

"Alec" Alec replied and walked along side her "So, you married?" she shook her head "Ah." he replied awkwardly "Me neither. Obviously. I am _way_ too young to be participating in valentine's day. I did Simon flowers last year to mess with him. _Simon's like my adopted brother_." He clarified. 

"I had someone. Until he was killed by Valentine" Lydia mumbled

"Oh. I'm sorry." Alec frowned slightly "Valentine's taken a lot from everyone. Border-line ruined my life. But we'll get him one day, he'll slip up, get greedy, Or he'll go after Magnus and choke to death on glitter-"

"Talking about me, darling?" Alec jumped, his heart leaping into his throat, Magnus looked utterly wrecked. His hair was sticking up and un-styled, fluffy a-top his head, and his makeup was smudged and his face pale "It appears..." he panted out "that Valentine is not happy with...Warlocks." He bent over slightly, resting his hands on his knees

"Are you okay?" Alec held out his hands to steady The Warlock "did you run here?"

"Can't...portal...in here" Magnus huffed and straightened up "I just killed three very rude Circle members. They killed my friends." Alec blinked in shock, mouth parting slightly "Thankfully Ragnor's safe, he's not even on the planet right now. They were determined to kill me first, me, being, obviously, the best Warlock in the entire world. I came to save you"

"Save me?" Alec laughed 

"Valentine means business." Magnus warned "he sent Forsaken after me." Alec raised an eyebrow in question "Forsaken, Alexander, they're mundanes who've had runes drawn on them. Monsters. He sent some after me, some after the fae folk that helped me hide Ragnor Fell, and you are not well enough to fight. What are you even doing standing?" he ordered, Alec opened his mouth but Magnus raised a hand "it doesn't matter. I saved your life, so, help me fight off The Forsaken"

"You brought Forsaken into my institute?!" Lydia yelled

"NO" Magnus shook his head "they were already in here before I got here-" Lydia ran off and Magnus opened his mouth and closed it "Rude." Suddenly the room flashed red and alarms blazed loudly "Come on, Alexander. Help me fight them off, we can run-"

"No. Max." Alec breathed "Jace isn't here, Clary either and Izzy is looking for Simon. Max is alone. I need to find my brother-" Alec took off in the opposite direction, the world tilting around him as he gripped the wall dizzily, Magnus followed and gripped Alec's hand along the way, and suddenly Alec felt better and his world cleared 

"I'll heal you as we go. Come on" Magnus pulled Alec along and Alec followed "Forsaken-!" Magnus yanked Alec backwards 

"They're heading into my parent's office!" Alec dropped Magnus's hand and burst into the office "Holy fuck" Alec blurted out, He pulled out his blade, whispering it's name before slicing the forsaken's back "Magus!" He yelled, Magnus burst in beside him, bright blue dust bursting from his hands, he waved his hands around his head, and The Forsaken was flung across the room, the second it hit the ground Alec drove his sword through it's skull and yanked back 

"Alexander-!" Magnus yelled, Alec spun around and Magnus threw up his hands, The Forsaken stumbled and swung at Alec who just managed to dodge it with Magnus's help, he drove his sword into it's stomach, pinning it to the wall 

"Protect my parents!" Alec ordered, Magnus turned and threw his hands up again, Alec twisted his blade and yanked it out "Shit-" He stumbled back and hit the floor when he felt something connect with his shoulder, from the weight of it -it could have been a brick, but instead, it was a wired-baseball bat. Alec gripped his shoulder and scrambled back when a light shone in-front of his eyes. Lydia Branwell stood over the forsaken, sword pierced through it's back.

"Alec" Magnus jogged over to Alec and helped him sit up "Are you alright? -Let me heal-"

"No. It's fine, Magnus. You've overdone yourself, You'll die if you keep going" Alec warned, he gestured to Magnus's pale face "It's okay, I'll stele it. It's just a...gaping hole..." he hissed out, gripping his shoulder tighter

"I'll just-" Magnus started

"No. Magnus." Alec hissed "Thank You, Lydia. Can I borrow your stele?" she nodded and handed over the stick "I need a stele" Alec grunted out and ran it across his wound shakily 

"Do you want me to-" Lydia started

"No. I need the practice. Thank You" Alec nodded and finally the wound closed up " **fuck me!** " He hissed, Magnus raised an eyebrow and Alec glared at him " _Not one word, Bane._ " He pointed the stele at him "Is Max okay?" Alec looked at his Parents "where is he?"

"His room" Replied Robert

"There was one Forsaken attacking Hodge" Lydia said "and 4 in here. 5 Forsaken"

"Plus five attacked me and my friends" Magnus added on, Lydia nodded as Magnus wrapped an arm around Alec, helping him up

"Are you okay?!" Jace burst in the room and ran over to Alec, gripping at him "holy shit, that _hurt_. What the hell happened?" 

"Nearly tore my stupid arm off" Alec grumbled "I stele'd it better. Forsaken attack."

"In the institute?" Jace blinked "Well, Max is with Clary. Some other kids too. Everyone's safe. I think. Robert, Maryse?" they nodded "Magnus?" Magnus nodded "Okay. Then we're all alive" Alec nodded and groaned, whilst Magnus held himself up against the wall "What the hell was Valentine after?"

"Circle Member's" Alec deadpanned "weird they'd go after Mom and Dad, since they were so loyal." He glanced at them "And does no one keep their weapons on them at all times?" he glared at his Parents "Whatever, You okay?" he asked Jace, who nodded and rubbed his shoulder where Alec's wound had been "We got lucky this time" Alec breathed out and pushed the office door open, stepping outside with everyone "time to clean up. Thank You, Magnus. Saved me again." He rubbed his neck "I would have just ran in there alone without you and I'd probably be much worse off and-"

"Don't worry about it" Magnus held a finger to Alec's lips and shook his head "I like you, Alexander. I help those I can bear. Plus, I got to see your cute butt in action" Alec flushed bright red and spluttered whilst Magnus smirked and stepped back "I might go lie down for a while. Tell Ragnor I hate him for the 20th time." 

"Uh yeah. Yeah. See ya" Alec waved awkwardly and grabbed Jace's arm, pulling him along "Where we're you?" Alec raised an eyebrow, Jace looked away and Alec shifted so he was looking into his eyes "Jace?" Jace looked even further away and Alec followed his head again "If I stretch any further my neck will snap" 

"I was with Clary and Simon." Jace mumbled

"Oh Thank God, is he okay? I'll kill him. I swear, _by the angel,_ as Shadow Hunters say, I will kill him." Alec crossed his arms

"He's a Vampire" 

"WHAT?!" Alec screamed, Jace covered Alec's mouth, Magnus glanced over Lydia's shoulder as Jace stumbled with Alec into someone's room, Magnus raised an eyebrow and Lydia stared at him in confusion "What the fuck, fuck, fuck-?!" With each word Alec slapped Jace's chest as hard as he could "what did you do?!" he yelled, he went to hit him again and Jace grabbed his wrist

"Now you're just hurting both of us. I didn't do anything, It was Camille. Uh, Raphael, Uh, the leader of the vampires second-in-command, she turned him when she kidnapped him. He ran off and we chased him, but then we found Raphael who told us Simon had thrown him against a truck and-" Jace waved his hands "I was walking with Clary to his house, Simon would go there, when I felt your pain."

"Is he okay?" Alec whispered

"Well, he's _dead._ " Jace deadpanned "I wouldn't say that was okay"

"Oh my god" Alec gripped his hair and Jace sighed and scrubbed a hand on his face "You didn't think to call me? -'Oh hey, Alec, we found Simon, he's a vampire and he's went home can you check on him' I'm his brother." He yelled and slapped his arm "he'd listen to me. He'll listen to me, I'll find him-"

"You're not going anywhere. Clary has it handled." Jace replied sticking out an arm "Are we gonna talk about what Luke told us" Alec just glared at him "Alec. I don't say this a lot without it being cocky and sarcastic, but I'm really sorry I did that to you. I'm _so_ sorry."

"My Brother just half-died I don't want to talk about your crazy Dad!" Alec hissed

"He's not my Father" Jace frowned angrily "I really didn't...-"

"Jace. It's fine." Alec shook his head "Have you told Clary?" Jace shook his head in response and Alec sighed "She'd hate us. Maybe we could just...never mention it again. With Mom being missing, Clary won't ask about the bond, we can hide it" 

"Not when one of us dies or gets hurt again like you did" Jace warned "the only reason I didn't kill everyone in the institute was the fact that Magnus kept knocking me out and gave you nice dreams-"

"What?" Alec whispered, Jace's eyes widened slightly and Alec gripped his arm "What the hell are you talking about?" Jace gritted his teeth slightly and nodded, then he lashed out and punched Alec across the face as hard as he could "THE HELL, JACE?!" Alec yelled, the room shook slightly and Alec jolted back, stumbling over himself "what the hell was that?!" 

"That's what happens when we get angry at each other or one of us gets hurt. Things start...destroying themselves. I almost brought the institute to rubble when you started screaming. I could have _killed_ Magnus, Magnus looked _scared_ of me, Alec. SCARED." Jace said "his voice shook and he warned me to calm down. He looked scared, a _Warlock_ , scared of a _Shadow Hunter_ "

"What if we break it?" Alec asked

"We risk enhancing it even more" Jace warned "we'll either enhance it, or we'll die. We'd never survive the procedure." Alec bit his knuckle and paced slightly "I had to tell you encase we get hurt. We have to be really careful, Alec. If The Clave finds out who knows what'll happen to us. And if this gets out, if Valentine gets a hold of this information..." he trailed off

"We could kill everyone in the institute" Alec gasped "Jace, we could literally bring Valentine into power within 30 seconds, one of us would just have to die. I doubt Valentine would hesitant in driving a knife through my head. What the fuck are we going to do?"

"Keep it hidden. If there's an attack in the institute, stay back. If we're with anyone untrustworthy, _don't_ get hurt." Jace warned. "We can trust Clary, Izzy, Simon, and Magnus. That's about as far as it goes."

"Okay. Okay." Alec nodded and wiped away the blood on his face "you suck for punching me, by the way." Jace just shrugged.

*

_"Alexander. What did you do?!" Yelled Jocelyn, Alec blinked up at his mother and gripped his side "who did this?" she ordered, Alec shrugged and she frowned "could you see him?" Alec blinked, he didn't understand what she meant "COULD you SEE him?" Alec blinked again and opened his mouth, but nothing came out but a small noise, the feeling in his body was intense, the feeling to protect the boy, to stay quiet. So he shut his mouth. Jocelyn finally stood and stormed out of the room, gripping her phone on the way_

_"Hey, buddy. Wanna tell me where you got the awesome mark?" Asked Luke, he knelled down to Alec's level and Alec swung his legs, staring at his feet "Alec?" Alec just continued looking down "come on, Buddy. You have to tell me who gave you it" Alec shrugged "Alec, did you meet a friend? was it at school?" Alec shook his head "at the playground?" Alec nodded "okay, did someone approach you, little man?"_

 

**_"We're friends, aren't we?" Asked the boy, Alec nodded eagerly at his new and first friend "well, let's keep a secret" the blond boy bopped Alec's nose and Alec giggled. Alec was only 10, but he was instantly in love with the boy "Promise me?" Alec's eyes widened and he nodded quickly "good"_ **

_"I dunno" Alec beamed, Luke sighed loudly and stood up straight "I like it." Alec rubbed the mark "feels good"_

_"Alec. This is a bad-bad mark" Luke warned "whoever done this is bad" Alec couldn't believe it, so he shook his head "Alec. Tell me who did this. Right now, Young-Man." Luke tried putting on the fatherly voice but Alec just giggled "You don't want to upset Mom, do you?" Alec gasped and shook his head "then tell me who gave you it"_

_"It hurt. Felt intense." Alec mumbled faintly "he was cute"_

_"Alec. You want to see him right? -you can't date someone your Mom hasn't met, right?" Luke asked, Alec paused and nodded hesitantly "let's meet him"_

_"No-" Alec droned on "You can't meet him. He wouldn't like that." Luke bit his tongue and nodded slowly,_

_"Would you tell Clarissa about your friend?" Luke asked, Alec paused and shook his head "Simon?" another shake "did he threaten you?" once more, a shake "did you promise to keep it a secret?" Alec gasped and tapped his nose_

_"What'd you get out of him?" Jocelyn stood at the door, arms crossed as she watched Alec poked at the mark on his side and pull at it_

_"Whoever it was, was a boy. Make Alec swear to keep it a secret, Alec's got a crush, he isn't saying anything about him." Luke frowned "we're not going to get it out of him, this is his first friend and crush. Jocelyn. He wouldn't even agree to tell Simon or Clary"_

_"Alec, why would you do something like this?" Jocelyn frowned, she sat next to Alec who still had his head down "Alexander?"_

_"Because he-"_


	14. Chapter 14

_"Alec, why would you do something like this?" Jocelyn frowned, she sat next to Alec who still had his head down "Alexander?"_

_"Because he-"_

_-" **Asked** me too."_

_*_

"I'm just trying to wrap my head around the fact that you _let_ him turn in the first place!" Alec threw his hands up in pure anger, but tried to keep his voice low and calm. "Does what I think not matter to you?" He demanded "you didn't think to ask me whether or not turning Simon would be a good idea? -which, it isn't. I can't believe you let him turn!" Clary ducked her head slightly and frowned "I actually care about him too, _I_ grew up with him as well. I planned every birthday party for him, every surprise party. Went to EVERY band practice and when I couldn't go I'd pay people to cheer at him really loudly and follow him around like personal body guards to make him feel famous and to embarrass him, and I'd play video games with him and giggle with him about stupid comics and old movies." Alec breathed in deeply, and shook his head to clear it 

"We'll find him" Clary whispered "I wasn't thinking, I panicked. Look, Raphael, he's like the head Vampire, he said he'll find him." Alec just stared at her blankly before blinking and nodding slowly and walking off.

*

_"His name is Alec. Black hair, blue eyes, pale skin. He doesn't look like the boy you're looking for, Dad" Jace huffed, blowing blond strands out of his hair "We'll keep looking for Mommy!"_

_"No, Jace. Keep an eye on the boy. He may not have The Lightwood signature brown eyes, but one thing I know about the Lightwood first born...was that apparently he held the appearance of the original Lightwood. The first ever Lightwood had blue eyes, every other brown. It's possible this boy could be the first in a long line of Lightwoods with blue eyes. You've always wanted a Parabatai, haven't you, Johnathan?" Jace nodded eagerly "You could Parabatai with him"_

_"Silly Dad, he's a mundane" Jace reminded_

_"maybe he isn't, Johnathan. You could try to Parabatai bond the two of you, to find out. If it works, then you know he lives with Mommy" Valentine smirked widely and Jace nodded slowly "You want Mommy by our side, don't you?"_

_"Yes!" Jace grinned._

_*_

"I can understand Alec pouting in his room, but you? You definitely aren't pouting over Simon, I know that much" Commented Clary, Jace turned his head slightly and sighed "what's wrong, Jace?"

"There are some things The Clave cannot miss. New Shadow Hunters, Mundane's with The Sight, pregnant Shadow Hunters, Shadow Hunters going missing...Parabatai's." Clary slowly closed the door shut and eased onto the bed "Parabatai's are extremely rare. They're hard to miss. They get a whole ceremony and everything. Alec and I got Parabatai'd when we were really young. Jocelyn blocked the bond to keep Alec away from The Shadow World. I wondered why she didn't just break the bond. But realized it was because Parabatai's are so rare, The Clave would notice a young Shadow Hunter boy clutching a Parabatai wound and screeching. They'd know Alec was a thing, and once Alec's existence got out, so would yours and hers."

"So she blocked it instead, knowing that revealing we were alive could prove dangerous, especially since she had the cup?" Clary questioned, Jace nodded. "Did she block your mind too?"

"According to Luke." Jace mumbled "Clary. I drew The Parabatai Rune on Alec thinking he was a Mundane, that he'd die" Clary's eyes widened instantly and he looked down "I did on purpose. My Father asked me too" Jace plucked a feather from his pillow and flicked away in thought "Jocelyn took away my memories of her, of meeting Alec. But they started coming back, in my dreams. For weeks. Just small pieces. Michael Wayland told me Alec knew where my Mother was. So he asked me to get close to him, flirt with him, lead him on and then Parabatai him, so I could Parabatai-track him home. Since Luke is a Werewolf and has a nose that stretches for miles. You can Parabatai track and when you do you see what your Parabatai is seeing, and you see where they are. It's used in very rare circumstances for...emergencies, if one of the Parabatai gets lost or kidnapped. I found out where you lived but she erased my memories of the home when I went there whilst everyone was out to hunt for the cup."

" 'The Cup will show you your mother' he told me, fucking stupid." Jace muttered to himself "fucking _stupid_ " he muttered again "Valentine pretended to be Michael Wayland the entire time and I fell for it. I even thought I was Johnathan. Until I stepped through that portal and met your real Brother." Clary sighed and nodded slowly "Valentine tried to convince me to join him, But Alec was back at the institute, _dying_ , getting weaker every moment and every breath that slowed in his body, power grew in mine. Raging fire that could... _kill_. Like I was becoming something... _not human_. I knew I had to save him, had to save _you_. But it's my fault, my fault your Mom is gone. I tricked Alec and I hate myself for it, He was a _Mundane_. And I... _exploited_ that. Over some false hope that I could have a family." He snorted " _stupid_ " 

*

_"You're trusting HIM to retrieve the cup? -Trusting the little baby over there, he can't even hurt a fly." Sebastian snarled "I say we-" Sebastian paused to slam his knife into the wooden table "Slice the Lightwood's tongue out of his mouth" He pulled the knife back out and glanced at Valentine "Torture him until he tells us where he lives. Or better yet, kidnap him. If Jocelyn is alive, she'll come for him."_

_"He can do this" Valentine replied, shortly "I chose him because he can be...swayed, Johnathan. He's more friendly than you, The boy is more likely to converse with him than he would be with you-"_

_"That's the point. They shouldn't be 'conversing' -we should be cutting pieces of his flesh out and demanding the cup." Sebastian snorted_

_"Now, now. Maryse and Robert were quite loyal. I promised not hurt The child.  Though, you didn't." Valentine rolled his eyes away, and Sebastian grinned a cat-grin "But we wait." Sebastian deflated slightly and rolled his eyes "I want the boy alive, if he is living with Jocelyn she'll go into hiding the second we take him. Then we'll have a war of Werewolf scum on our hands. If we play it safe, we play it two steps ahead."_

_*_

"Jace. You are _not_ stupid, you were just a child. Your Dad who taught you everything and brought you up asked you to make a friend so you could find your Mom. In what way could that seem wrong to a child?" Clary shook her head "is this what you and Alec have been whispering and eating yourselves up about?" Jace narrowed his eyes away "I don't care who's fault it was, all that matters is who took her and getting her back. And if it's any constellation...I'm glad you're not my brother"

"Me too" Jace agreed.

*

Alec sat up abruptly. An idea formed deep in his mind but fear clawed at his chest. Isabelle would never go for it. Hell, Clary and Jace wouldn't. He thought of different ways to find Valentine, he had learned they couldn't track someone over water, magic, it got messed up because of water. _But if you could amplify the magic_? Alec tugged at the sleeves of his jump and poked his thumbs through the holes on the sleeves before pushing himself off of his bed and cracking open the door. Then he shuffled to Jace's room. Bare feet bouncing off of the floor. He didn't even bother to knock. He should have. "Oh!" Alec spun around quickly, squeezing his eyes shut, pushing away the jealousy of a shirtless Jace kissing Clary.

"Alec!" Jace yelled, Alec winced as he heard shuffling "What's going on?" Alec peaked over his shoulder to see them sitting up, both blushing, yet, decent

"Sorry. Should have...um... _knocked_ " He cleared his throat "I thought of a way to track Valentine. But you won't like it." Jace raised an eyebrow and Clary sat up quickly, hope brewing in her eyes "We can track him"

"He's over _water_ , Alec." Jace deadpanned

"Um...uh...well.." Alec scratched his head " _We_ can track" Jace raised an eyebrow "we can amplify the bond-"

"Absolutely not. Alec." Jace barked "It could kill us." 

"What else can we do, Jace?" Alec demanded "we'll get Magnus to help, he can use his magic to keep us alive and going. We can...get angry, hurt ourselves, anything to get the bond going-"

"No!" Jace growled "Alec, It's too dangerous. We could kill _everyone_ around us. You should have seen what happened when you were hurt. It's too risky."

"But it would _work._ " Alec pointed out "that's all that matters. We can do it, for one minute-" Jace opened his mouth "30 seconds. _10 SECONDS_. Jace. Jace. 10 seconds. We'll do it for 10 seconds, Okay? -We have to try. We're like this for a reason. We're meant to find her. Jace. Find my Mom." Jace breathed in deeply and closed his eyes 

"Fine" Jace mumbled, Alec deflated in relief and nodded "10 seconds. _IF_ even that. We'll try." Jace picked himself off of his bed, he didn't even put on his shadow hunter wear, he just pushed on his boots and tucked his pants into them and pulled his hoody back on. "You should really stay here" Jace said to Clary "but I know you won't."

"I'll be fine. If it whatever it is you two are going to do gets dangerous, I'm sure Magnus will stop you." Clary reassured, Alec nodded slowly and glanced away from her "I hope it works" Alec hummed in agreement, and the three set out of the room, Clary pulling out her phone "Oh thank god. Raphael found Simon. He's okay, he hasn't hurt anyone or himself. He's got him locked up whilst he..." she trailed off "feeds" Alec winced and shivered, looking away from her "donated blood. He reassured." _Alec still felt grossed out_.

"Mh. Here. Actually. The Warlock likes you" Jace shoved a phone into Alec's face and Alec made a noise and grabbed it, pushing it to his ear

"what is it with people pulling out phones all the time? -I don't even own a phone anymore, well, it's somewhere around this place- Oh, Hey, Magnus" Jace snorted and rolled his eyes, Alec was still walking with them, but was slightly lagging behind "I need your help. How much do you like crazy?"

"I've lived for hundreds of years, met all sorts of Shadow Hunters. I breathe your crazy." Magnus replied shortly "What is it you need?"

"Just a lot of your strength-"

"Wait, a moment. Are you blue eyes?" Magnus's voice suddenly became flirty "I know only one little cute Shadow Hunter who calls me 'Magnus' and not 'Warlock." Alec flushed slightly and looked around

"Yes, It's _Alec_." Alec replied "Can you help?"

"For you. Anything. Where am I heading?" Magnus asked

"The docks."


	15. Chapter 15

Magnus was there a few short moments before Alec, Jace and Clary. Alec stomped past The Warlock and Jace tore off his hoody, so he was just standing in his vest, Alec done the same and held out an arm, to which Clary passed over the duffle bag, then Alec turned to Magnus and held up the bag "If you're too weak after giving us your strength, we have things in here."

" _Tranquilizers_ , _chains?_ " Magnus raised an eyebrow, Alec raised one in response and kicked the bag over to him, Magnus placed a foot on the bag "What is it you're attempting to do?" Magnus asked, Alec pulled out a knife and Clary's eyes widened slightly 

"We're gonna find Valentine." Jace replied, determination lacing his voice "which one of us is getting hurt?" Jace asked 

"Whoever will have a worse reaction" Alec mumbled, gripping the knife before slowly passing it to Jace, Jace took it just as slowly, Alec couldn't deny it, he was in love with Jace. And he knew what would happen if Jace was horribly injured. Jace had already seen Alec on the brink of death, it couldn't get much worse than that. "Make it hurt" Alec whispered, Jace nodded slowly and Magnus watched with curious eyes, hands at the ready. Jace drew back the knife but Alec held out a hand "Wait" Jace raised an eyebrow, _But it could get worse than that_ "You've been raised your whole life to deal with pain. Jace."

"Alec, are you sure you want to do this?" Jace frowned, Alec nodded and breathed in deeply

"You need to do it. Jace." Alec said "it'll hurt us more if you're the one that hurts me." Jace blinked slowly as Alec nodded "stab me"

"Okay, _stop this!_ " Clary demanded

"I'm not good with pain. Make it hurt, make me scream, so that we can do this" Alec demanded "stab me. We both know I'm the only one out of us two that'll scream in pain"

"Jace, stop _this!_ " Clary yelled as Jace slammed the knife into Alec's arm. Alec let out a loud yell but it mashed up into screams when Jace dragged the knife down his arm, but Alec truly felt pain when he saw tears in Jace's eyes. And he knew they went too far, he knew he had hurt Jace badly, and it just made it worse. 

"Stay back!" Magnus held a hand out to Clary, Jace twisted the knife, hard, and Alec felt tears stream down his cheeks as he gasped out, then Jace was running his stele over the Parabatai rune and gripping Alec's hands in his, right as Magnus placed his hands on each of The Shadow Hunters arms. 

"Magnus!" Clary yelped as Magnus started shaking "Magnus, let go-!" Alec's eyes shut as he dug his nails into Jace's hands, images flashed in his hand in quick stripes of white, then Magnus's hand left his arm, but Jace and Alec continued gripping each other, until Clary pulled Jace away, Jace stumbled into Clary's arms and pulled her down onto the concrete, hard. And Alec fell weakly, back smacking off of the ground "this was a bad idea!" Clary screeched. 

"They'll...be...fine" Magnus panted out "you should...stele...his arm" Clary glanced at Alec and pulled out Jace's stele and crawled over to Alec, running the stick up his arm until the wound closed

"Oh fuck" Alec grunted, his eyes flew open and he was met with a blue sky above his head "what a beautiful image to die to"

"You're not dead. Idiot." He heard Jace grunt, Alec felt arms pulling him up and glanced at Magnus who had pulled him up, Alec leaned against him weakly, and Clary helped Jace up 

"I didn't see where they are..." Alec whispered in disappointment 

"No. But I did." Jace grinned, then he let out a happy laugh and Alec laughed back in relief "I know where their boat is."

"I saw an army. A lot of people, and a man and someone else. Both had silver hair" Alec added on

"Valentine and Sebastian" Jace replied shortly "I know where we're going. You know what we're dealing with. Nice work, Parabatai"

"Yeah, Parabatai" Alec grabbed Jace's hand and Jace shook it "Valentine fucked up Parabatai-ing us."

"Yeah. He did." Jace smiled.


	16. Chapter 16

_"I have seen it before. I think I dreamed about it because you keep covering my damn bed in post-it-notes. No, the entire house in post-it-notes. I'm shocked Mom hasn't yelled at you for it, is this your Super-hero logo or something?"_

_"I don't know" Clary shrugged, Alec hummed and sipped his coffee_

_"It's like that Sony-symbol isn't it? You're obsessed with drawing it because you can draw it perfectly. I was like that really bad with Superman's logo because of Simon." Alec cringed "speaking of Super Man. We have to go see Simon at the club. He's got a gig tomorrow night and he asked us to help paint his drum set, I suck at painting so I'll settle for yelling at you when you take water breaks" Clary grinned slightly and nodded_

_"deal"_

_"No deal." Jocelyn said, walking into the kitchen "I need you to run an errand for me." Alec whined quietly and Clary grinned, rushing from the house will yells of 'Good Bye' Alec threw up a hand as she shut the door._

_"She ran so quickly. You're always raining on my parade, Mom." Alec huffed, lowering his hand to rub at his side, in hopes of rubbing away the stinging pain in it "I think my other half is hurt" Alec joked, Jocelyn whipped her head up and glanced at  his side with wide eyes "what? Zeus split you and your Soul Mate apart, I heard your side is meant to hurt when your other half is hurt" he beamed. Jocelyn relaxed slightly and smiled, shrugging unknowingly. "So, what's this errand?"_

_"We're going shopping is all" She answered. Alec shrugged again and placed down his coffee. After that the day was a blur to him._

_*  
_

"It's not _technically_ running." Alec argued

" _leisurely walking_ away from your destiny, then." Izzy muttered

"I don't believe in mythology" Alec grumbled, stirring his coffee "I believe in doing what you want to do. I've always been logical, I don't want to be a hero." Jace hummed in agreement

"go home for like a week and come back when the wars finished" Jace replied

"I'm not going home until _after_ the war. I'm not leaving you to fight alone." Alec deadpanned "you _or_ Clary. _Or Izzy_. If you're worried The Clave will try to kill us if they find out about the bond we'll just activate it and blast them into next year." He answered, Jace rolled his eyes dramatically and Izzy grinned "I'd love to see them try and stop me" 

"We aren't doing that ever again." Jace pointed out "it's dangerous. We're going to finish this war and then find a way to reverse it."

"But we'll stay as Parabatai's, right? even If I choose to go home after this is over?" Alec mumbled, Jace nodded. 

"It would be easier if you stuck around though..." Jace teased, Alec laughed and punched his arm

"Maybe I will. I can't seem to stay away from this place" Alec smiled, his heart fluttering when his Parabatai smiled back. "How long do we have of preparation?"

"Not long. The Clave obviously wants the war to start as soon as possible." Izzy sighed "I'd say 3 days?" 

"Well, with on that note. I'm heading to bed." Alec shuffled up from the table and shot Jace and Izzy a wave over his shoulder "Oh. Hey, Clary. You're so short, I nearly tripped over you. Jace and Izzy are in there" Alec pointed behind him and maneuvered around the tiny red head

"Actually. I was looking for you. We can walk and talk." Clary gestured forward, Alec raised an eyebrow but walked forward anyways "you heading to bed?" she asked. Alec nodded. "I just...I thought that I drew this, but I didn't." Clary held up a piece of paper. Alec took the paper, tilting it to the side "it's dated 11 years ago"

"I drew this didn't I?" Alec whispered "nobody else knew Jace then. I've never been able to draw very well. I guess when it came to him he was an exception." He turned over the paper and pocketed it. "Where'd you get this?" Clary pulled out her sketch book and Alec nodded "Maybe as a kid I was a little obsessed with him" Alec chuckled.

"Maybe" Clary mumbled "I've drawn him" she admitted, Alec hummed and nodded towards the book, without question, she opened it, Alec leaned over her, smiling slightly 

"that's really cool." Alec answered "creative too. Angel Wings. I doubt he'd agree with you on that. You know, he's super nervous about us going to War with him, you should draw something for him, I'm sure he'd love it." Clary looked inspired and nodded 

"I know exactly what to draw." She beamed "I've been having trouble drawing lately, after everything that's happened..."she sighed "I miss Mom"

"Me too" Alec agreed "even the bad days with her are better than the good days without her. She's not even my Mother and yet I've gotten an unbelievable amount of love and support off of her. My real Mom hasn't even talked to me in days or _ever_ hugged me. I want to get along with them, if even for Izzy and Max's sake but..." he trailed off "I look at Izzy and Max and all I see is you and Simon."

"That's okay, Alec. You're not expected to stop loving us. And our view on Family is different than there's. It's okay if you don't like some of your blood. I mean look at me? I hate my blood. Except Mom." Clary shook her head, and Alec smiled softly in agreement "Well. I'm off to bed, see you tomorrow for training?" Alec nodded.

"You better not be late" Alec pointed at her, Clary gripped her sketch book to her chest with a sly grin before running off. Alec smiled and turned to walk back into his room. Then he saw the girl. -Lydia, who he had met in the training room, walking across the main part of the institute to greet someone at the door. And someone else working away in the corner. Alec couldn't see who, but he could see a blue fog. Magnus Bane. Alec furrowed his eyebrows and slowly stepped down the steps "Magnus?" Magnus jolted, his magic disappearing

"Alexander" He greeted, he waved his wrists again, and continued with his magic "I am putting up wards. Wards keep the bad things that go bump in the night out" Alec smiled slightly and glanced at the door

"who's that?" He asked, Magnus hummed.

"The inquisitor. Nasty woman. The Shadow World's version of a 'Judge'." Magnus replied, Alec winced.  _Note to self. Be extra careful around sharp weapons and Jace._ He thought to himself grimly "It appears Valentine is getting smarter by the minute, by creating creatures able to pass by a Warlocks Ward" He hummed, Alec winced at him and nodded in agreement

"He's a pest." Alec grumbled "So, how long does it take to put up wards? it's really late at night you know..." Magnus just shrugged and continued moving his hands "you look tired" Magnus hummed, "Um, do you want to borrow some strength?" Magnus whipped his head to Alec in pure shock "I read about it."

"You are a smart one, aren't you?" Magnus questioned, holding out one of  his hands, Alec nodded and grasped it "you're also quite different from every other Nephilim. Even different from Clarissa"

"How so?" Alec raised an eyebrow, Magnus smiled and turned back to the wall he was running his hand over "So..." he trailed off, closing his eyes as he felt the magic pulsing in his hand "you come here often?" Magnus's magic stuttered as he laughed -quite loudly. Alec smiled in response. "A century-old Warlock couldn't flirt better. I do say so myself" joked Alec lightly. 

"I beg to differ" Magnus smirked coyly, his hand finally came to a stop and he breathed out "all finished." Alec nodded and stood there awkwardly, swaying slightly at the spot and humming, until a few moments later when Magnus dropped his hand "Alexander?" he questioned, Alec stopped swaying and looked at him

"Hm?"

"Would you like to go out for a drink sometime?" Alec blinked, eyebrows furrowing slightly

"I...-Sure" Alec was meant to say No. He didn't know why he said Yes. "When?"  _making it worse for yourself, Alec._ Alec thought to himself 

"How about right now?" Said The Warlock, smirking. Alec opened his mouth  _Oh now this is definitely not good. This can not do. I can't do it right now, with the judge-woman here and my Parents lurking around and the fact that we're going to war in a couple of days time._

 _"_ Sure" Alec said, instead _you disappointment, Lightwood._ Alec thought grimly.


	17. Chapter 17

Alec never regretted returning home when he lived with The Fray's, and before today, he hadn't regretted ever returning to the institute. Until he did. "What's this all about?" Alec snorted, Izzy had her arm linked and looped through Alec's, her eyes hard as she stood beside him.

"Isabelle." Maryse said sternly, Izzy UN-linked her arm and squeezed Alec's shoulder before leaving the office, slamming the door behind her "Do not tell me I heard you right. Magnus Bane?" Alec just blinked "the reputation the man has scraped up for himself is-"

"He's Immortal" Alec shrugged "I'm sure I'd scrape up a similar rep if I was Immortal. You live a long time, right? you get bored after a while and maybe drinking and partying is the only thing that someone can do which changes the events of the day, you'd want to do something that was a little dangerous, something to just make the days less repetitive. I mean, all the man does is lie in his throne with champagne, not really anything bizarre"

"He's been extremely troublesome over the years towards Shadow Hunters. And his _adventures_ give him a terrible image." Maryse pointed out "I assumed Jace would have had this talk with you. But...Men, are not allowed. Alec." Alec blinked once more "Especially not a Warlock" 

"What's wrong with Warlocks?" Alec grumbled

"You would not understand. Being raised as a Mundane will do that to you, no one blames you for getting caught in Magnus Bane's web, he's extremely manipulative and evil" Alec's mind reeled back to the drink with Magnus, he spotted no signs of evil. Alec saw only good.

"We're talking about the same guy that refused to talk about Shadow Hunters to me because 'he did not wish to manipulate me into hating my own kind and rebelling against them, as it would be unfair to sway my opinion using his Judgement', right?" Alec deadpanned "he's half human in blood, but his heart is full-human." Alec stood tall "as mine is. And Jace's. And Isabelle's and Clary's and Simon's, but not _yours_. Mother. If all Warlocks are bad because half of their blood is demon blood, then in that case ALL Shadow Hunters must be good and pure because half of their blood is Angel blood, but we're not.  The Mundanes pull the stories about monsters hiding under the bed from US. The example that Shadow Hunters set. That we'll sneak into your home, butcher your families, rip away your children, torture them."

"Alec. You're starting to sound like Valentine himself." Maryse warned 

"well, the guy deals with insane paranoia tendencies and extreme jealousy which he covers up by using the excuse 'Down-Worlders aren't pure' when he himself wishes to transform into a Warlock, which is why he used the demon blood in the first place and why he hates Warlocks." Alec shrugged "I'm envious of Warlocks. I wish I had their blood and not yours."

"Alexander." Maryse sighed loudly "I don't care about you being with other men, but why _Magnus Bane?_ "

"It was one drink. We talked for 4 hours and I went home. Nothing else. We're going to War in a few days time." Alec deadpanned "I'm a little busy preparing for my first war."

"Alec. If me and your Father dies, we will need someone to step up, you are the eldest child." Maryse sighed, placing her hands together "you'd need to marry." Alec just shook his head "you'll disappoint-"

"Don't start _that_ conversation. It'll never end." Alec sighed "You disappointed me." He pointed out "on every Birthday." Maryse's face dropped "I loved Jocelyn, she'd hold me and brush the hair from my face whilst I cried, or she'd buy me ice cream after a bad day, fix up every cut and bruise on my body and panic when I got hurt and I never got disappointment from her. But that doesn't mean that knowing my real Mom wasn't sitting beside me on my Birthday wasn't heart breaking. You could have tried harder. I'm not taking 'I **thought** you were dead' _any longer_. If I thought anyone was dead I wouldn't stop until I had their body in my arms."

"I waited for you. I come home to a loving...well, HALF, a loving family and now I'm being disrespected and dishonored by the Mother that I dreamed would have my eyes, that I believed would walk through the door with presents, Instead it was a Cupcake and spending the day with my younger sibling and _her_ friend. Every single year until this point. So, No, I was disappointed by _you_ , and my forgiveness won't be given through nasty comments and bitter opinions on who _I_ choose to spend _my_ time with. And think next time, because Magnus Bane is willing to fight for the people he hates because he likes me and _my_ family. He doesn't want to see Me, Clary, Isabelle, any of us _hurt,_ Because of another Shadow Hunter's jealousy. I'd be the most luckiest person alive to spend any more time with Magnus Bane"

"Is that all. Or do you wish for me to throw another one of your comments into the dirt and stomp it with the heel of my boot?" Inquired Alec, he placed his hands behind his back like a soldier, Maryse just shook her head and Alec walked out.  _Fucking owned_ Alec thought to himself, fist-pumping the air. Knowing it was something he probably picked up from Simon.

"How'd it go?" Isabelle whispered, Alec just smiled slightly

"I stood up for myself" Alec whispered, eyes full of wonder and wide as if it was some miracle, "I'd make a great lawyer" Isabelle grinned widely and hooked her arm with Alec's again

"How'd the date go?" She asked, Alec grinned widely

"Magnus plays only 1 instrument. Over 500 years old and he plays a _ukulele_. Terribly. I might add." Alec rolled his eyes "he spent most of the time looking at my eyes, hands or chest."

"Someone has a _fetish_ " Izzy commented coyly

"He was like 'you're my first Shadow Hunter Date' So of course I was like 'damn you're my first magical date' and he laughed for like 30 minutes, but I'm pretty sure he was drunk so all is forgiven. He also laughed at me calling him a _Wizard."_

"Did you kiss, you must have kissed. Anything else?" Izzy grinned "I could give you some great pointers"

"I'm sure you could. Alas, he was wasted. So I just tucked him into his couch. Why did I do that, I'm _such_ a nerd" Alec groaned "this is _Simon's_ doing. He's woven his _'nerd'_ into my DNA. Plus, me and Magnus are more like a 'Have our first kiss be a heated make out in-front of everyone, full of anger and passion, total spur of the moment' You know the type." Izzy hummed, nodding, _she knew the type for sure_. "Not one word. But that was my first date, I think it went...good?"

" _First date?_ -For Raziel's sake, you've got a long way to go, Big-Brother." Izzy snorted "Well he's coming back to the institute. This is going to be awkward" Alec flinched, his mouth opening and closing "Oh Big-Brother, you're smitten"

"No I'm not" Alec replied quickly, looking away "I don't know what you're talking about. I must keep up my facade of being as strong as Jace."

"If you act as strong as Jace you'll cry more than you breathe." Izzy warned "do you feel things like that?"

"Sadness? Oh yeah." Alec nodded "literally, all the time. It's like breathing in someone else's depression. But at the same time, I'm either always happy or always angry, so, either way, Jace is always feeling something, some form of happiness or even anger. He's never not feeling anything. I have a lot of energy which he kind of sucks out. It's like we feed each other." He shook his head "it's so weird. But at the same time, I'm helping him just by smiling, it's a really nice thought. You know? Like, what if your happiness could help another"

"So, Magnus, that's who you're going for?" Izzy wiggled her eyebrows but stopped at the confusion on Alec's face "Oh No. That's the 'I'm in-love with another' face. I know that face." Alec's heart pounded and he shook his head "Alec, it's _okay_. It's Jace, isn't it?" Alec lowered his eyes slightly in response 

"I was like this towards him before we fucked up our bond." Alec mumbled "In fact Luke told me the story and the way he was phrasing it...It sounds like the whole reason I let him Parabatai bond us was because I was smitten as a kid. I've grown up my entire life feeling...this void. It went away when he was near." Alec sighed, scrubbing his head "but Clary likes him."

"Alec...you're not just 'settling' for Magnus are you? or doing it to piss anyone off?" Izzy frowned slightly

"No! No, god no, Izzy" Alec shook his head "I actually genuinely _like_ him. It feels different from the crush on Jace, Iz. It feels..." he trailed off "I really don't know. Like...this can go somewhere deeper. Even permanent. Like every time Jace looked at me my heart would jump, but every time Magnus looks at me...my heart jumps and my stomach flutters. It's different."

"It's the fact he was your only friend when you were younger, and you've been deprived of the Parabatai bond for so long." Izzy suggested, Alec hummed, muttering a small 'maybe' and rounded the corner with her "Magnus!" Alec's stomach fluttered slightly and he sent The Warlock a small and shy smile "you look like shit"

"Would feel it. If A Guardian Angel hadn't left me pills and water and tucked me in" Magnus sent Alec a sly smile and Alec flushed

"you're such a nerd" Izzy laughed, smacking Alec's shoulder "We gotta run. Alec. meet you in the training room?" Alec nodded and watched as she rushed off

"So, what brings you to such a dark and depressing establishment?" Alec asked, Magnus laughed, placing a hand on his chest 

"Down-Worlders affairs I'm afraid. _Terribly_ dull." Magnus rolled his eyes "Especially when the Vampires won't co-operate." He grumbled "but Thankfully, Magnus Bane is best friends with The Leader Of The Vamps" Magnus held out his hands and smirked

"A tip for you, avoid my mother. Dangerous." Alec winked, Magnus raised an eyebrow "don't ask" he groaned, "Let's just say we have a difference of opinion."

"How cryptic" Magnus commented

"Coy" Alec replied, Magnus laughed and Alec chuckled. A private joke formed between the two. "After your meeting you should drop by the training place. We'll grab coffee" Magnus hummed and nodded, "Great.  Isabelle raisers her eyebrows the further up her forehead the more time I'm gone with you" Magnus smiled widely and nodded, seemingly enchanted by Alec. "Catch you later" Alec jogged off, once turned, breathing out to himself and squeezing his eyes shut slightly. He could hardly believe how social he was around Magnus, no. How EASY it was so be social around The Warlock. 


	18. Chapter 18

"I kinda liked Mundane life" Alec admitted, he sipped on his coffee and ran a finger along the brim of the cup in thought "what with war raging close I can't even believe I'm here having coffee" Magnus smiled and waved a hand 

"Don't think about it. Fire messages are a thing for a reason." Magnus said, then paused, "I keep forgetting you were raised mundane. A fire message is-"

"I know what it is." Alec replied sheepishly, Magnus raised an eyebrow and Alec ducked his head, sipping his drink again "the best way for me and Simon to cope with this entire thing is just...binge reading. Everything about this world. I don't know, people didn't find 'let's act mundane for an hour' healthy." He shrugged, "I'd just go out with him and we'd talk mundane things and we weren't allowed to think or talk about The Shadow World, like before. And if a demon came at that moment I would have ignored it, because it's mundane time. It was like for that short time a day I was mundane again. I don't know, sounds stupid-"

"It's not. There's a reason I hide my demon mark. Not just from mundanes. Sometimes a little Mundane time is just what one needs." Magnus replied, "We can do Mundane time. Really, 'Simon?' is it, he should get himself a mundane partner, problem solved."

"Well, I didn't think of that _before_ " Alec grumbled, "I know a lot about The Shadow World, probably more than Shadow Hunters, since I bother to actually learn Warlock history" Magnus lip twitched slightly as Alec pushed around his cup "I can't believe there are over 250 documented demon marks!" He burst out, Magnus huffed. Apparently, Mundane time was not _this_ time. "I mean, there's probably way more. I heard there's infinite amounts of demons. It's kind of a waste of time to fight them all isn't it?"

"Protecting. The Nephilim remark it as." Magnus waved a hand 

"You know what I think, I think Shadow Hunter's hate Warlocks because they're evidence of their failure to protect a human." Alec smiled cockily and sat straight, Magnus raised an eyebrow "Mundanes shouldn't raise things that aren't mundane...they...I think the thing that isn't mundane just becomes too isolated. Plus, mundanes aren't forever."

"You're extremely wise, Alexander." Magnus huffed "I haven't had many of these types of date conversations. It's usually favourite colours or sex positions. So very drab. These conversations are so much more fun" he knocked his eyebrows up and smirked "but what is your favourite colour?"

"Black"

"Black is not a colour"

"Yes, it is-"

*

Alec wanted so desperately to joke with Simon when he saw him for the first time. He wanted to comment on the pale skin, but he stayed silent, and squeezed his arm, instead. "Raphael and Luke are trying to teach me to be a good vampire," Simon said.

"Don't worry, Jace and Izzy are trying to teach me to be a good Shadow Hunter." Slowly Alec manoeuvred into the booth, it was a little while since Alec spoke to Luke or seen him. So Luke sliding into the booth across from Alec and Simon was a little strange. Out of respect, or, hesitation, Alec shuffled a little away from Simon, who was glaring at the plate of meat with intent.

"What have I missed back in Shadow Hunter-land?" He asked Alec. Though his eyes never shifted from the plate. Alec glanced at the plate with a weird look and sat back. He simply shrugged. 

"I had a meeting earlier. Apparently, it's beneficial to learn the history of 'Nephilim'." Alec rolled his eyes, "that's key-word for you're cuddling up to a Warlock and we need to make sure you know the history behind the hatred of Warlocks.' Or to put it even MORE simple, 'Go to the real Shadow Hunter land and get taught to hate.' If I'm lucky I'll come back more gay for Down Worlders." 

"Tough break," Simon mumbled, Luke was growing tired of Simon trying to figure out how to get blood out of the meat and showed him instead. "Would be great if you could spread the Down Worlder love-vibes." 

"I have realised I have been banished from the world of Mundane hate to join the world of magical hate instead," Alec grumbled. "The war is quickly approaching."

"I've been grounded by Raphael." Simon rolled his eyes dramatically and slurped the last of the blood from the plate. "To put it simply, I'll get my ass kicked if I go to war." Alec smiled softly and nodded in agreement. 

"Well, Same. But Jace thinks together we'll be stronger, and he keeps saying he wants to 'get revenge for the wrong-doing's that Valentine has forced upon him and his family.' To put it simply, he's going to kick his ass." The three all laughed at the table, and Alec felt his memory tugging back to that of cherries and clementines. There was still this strange divide in Alec's mind, that was unknowingly and undoubtedly caused by Jace and his parabatai bond. This adoration for the Shadow Realm, but love for the Mundane world.

He wondered if THIS is what it truly felt to be half-human, half-something else. Always this divide of mundane world and shadow world. 

"You can't be convinced to sit out, either of you. Can you?" Luke sighed, Simon and Alec glanced at each other and Alec found a piece of cracked wall interesting whilst Simon spun the plate around. "Well, my clan is in. We all know how dangerous Valentine is."

"What I don't know, is that Mom at some point was...something, with Valentine." Alec said "what about you?" Luke sighed and nodded.

"Jocelyn and Valentine were married. I was his Parabatai. The bond broke." He answered. Alec nodded. It wasn't impossible to break a bond then, and Luke seemed to be just fine. But there were too many dangers that surrounded Jace and Alec's bond. It wasn't as black and white as Luke and Valentine's bond. "So, it appears Maryse and Robert still have their opinions on Warlocks?" It seemed like Luke was most asking, then assuming. 

"Ex-Circle members, my stele." Alec muttered. "Two dates and suddenly _I'm_ Valentine. Interesting seeing their love for me when they need an heir. I've got an overwhelming want to be the perfect son, but I'm not willing to hurt people to get there. And I like Magnus. Like I've said before, strangers are protecting me better than my own family. I'm seeing a common theme."

"I personally just want to relax before I get killed for real in a few days time." Simon held up a hand, Alec hummed and pointed at him in agreement. He swept up whatever Luke was drinking and took to drinking it, himself. "You're dating the Warlock?" Simon asked. Alec shook his head.

"Two dates." Alec replied. Simon went quiet and nodded, messing with the plate.

"Will you ask if his eyes glow in the dark?" Simon asked lightly, Alec smacked his arm, and Simon just smiled, a small smile. "Maybe you'll see his eyes in the dark-"

"I wonder if I tie you to this chair and wait until morning something interesting will happen." Alec spoke up. He ignored Simon's widened eyes and parted mouth as he handed the cup back to Luke. 


	19. Coffee for your thoughts?

Alec didn't just visit the training room when he was stressed or mad. It helped in times of need, and with war breaching close it was a need. Fighting with a sword was embarrassing, though, but Lydia seemed patient enough to teach him, even if Alec was flailing the sword around like a limp noodle. Activating a strength rune helped. 'Alec, I have never met a Shadowhunter so awful at hand-to-hand but so talented at archery.' Lydia said. Alec refrained from pointing out that the Shadowhunter life totally chose him. 

'Clumsy is not cute,' Alec sighed, 'Clary and Simon are also clumsy, it's a family thing. Or a mundane-life thing, we aren't trained from babies to have good balance. Just trained to ride a bike, which is a bit different from throwing yourself off of rooftops, which I wish Jace wouldn't do on missions since all I can fe- ...all I hear about, is the wind through his hair and the dropping of his stomach, and the inevitable day he gets squashed by the pavement.' He complained.

'How would you go about a mission, Alec?' Lydia questioned.

'Cry and almost die the first time,' Alec winced, 'wing it and do good the second time, but my head was filled with emotion-based thoughts. So from now, calculated, intelligently, using only my head.' He nodded. 'It's how the greatest fighters have all survived...no one survives just throwing themselves at the enemy, except Jace.' 

'How'd the training go with Lydia?' Simon asked Alec when he approached. Alec was holding two coffees and passed one to Simon.

'Lydia is great. Intelligent, talented, strong,' Alec listed off, 'she gets my way of thinking. And her training methods are just perfect, I'm a real fanboy of her now.' He said. 'How's downworld life? You prowling the streets?'

'prowling? You make me sound like a tiger. No I'm not dating,' Simon huffed, 

'yeah but like, if you were going to choose. Like what species would you choose?' Alec wondered,

'I feel like if I don't say Vampire that Raphael will sense me saying something else and appear out of thin air and punch me in the face,' Simon grinned. 'What about a werewolf man, can I ride on their backs or am I being offensive right now?"

'I dunno,' Alec threw his hands up, 'I'm still adjusting to this. Maybe we're being offensive and Magnus will appear and punch  _me_ in the face. Not to sound totally out of this world but I would date any. Though I'm an angel, technically, and all of that holy ground may prove difficult for a vampire.' 

'Stick with Magnus,' Simon held up a hand and took a gulp of his coffee, 'he's sarcastic and you're sassy, it's like salt and pepper.' He beamed, 'oh by the way, I invited more guests.'

'This is dumb,' Jace commented, he threw himself next to Alec and Izzy and Clary sat near Simon. 'Mundane hour? What do you do?' He snorted. 

'Drink coffee and gossip,' Alec replied. 

'Should be training,' Jace pointed out.

'We are. Coffee is good, sugar is good for the brain. Best to be at full energy when we go for Valentine,' Alec paused and glanced at Simon, 'why did I buy you coffee and why are you drinking it?' He deadpanned.

'You forgot and I felt rude. So I put blood in it, nice trick Raphael taught me. You can keep down the vomit if you add blood,' Simon shrugged, Jace looked positively green around the gills at the thought. 

'I was going to ask for a taste then I realised what the hell it is,' Alec fake gagged and gulped his own coffee.

'I thought this was your *mundane* time,' Izzy smiled. Alec rolled his eyes and messed with his coffee cup. 'What kind of gossip you got,' Simon grinned and made an action that Alec didn't understand, A d made a loud *wopoosh* noise.

'Alec is whipped,' he said. And at that Alec groaned loudly. 'Oh come on, you've always been secretive about your nonexistent love life and now it's the real deal.'

'I heard Maryse wasn't happy,' Clary said. Alec nodded. That was an understatement. 'Magnus seems nice, caring.' 

'You don't understand downworlders like we do,' Jace cut in, 'evil. I have seen it, vampire dens full of dead children,' Simon flinched at that, 'magic used to make people end their own lives.'

'And Nephilim who think it's okay to torture people,' Alec said. 'My own parents. Their punishment not torture or death but a slap on the wrist. If a Warlock defends their home they get killed for disobeying the clave.'

'The difference is Marcuse and Robert feel guilt, those downworlders do not,' Jace signed. 

'Where's the guilt, I've been looking for it,' Alec deadpanned. 'There's more about this that I don't know or can't know,'

'downworlders are just things in everyone's eyes.' Jace answered, 'Izzy, even you've slept with downworlders just to anger Maryse and Robert. The things I've saw from downworlders,' Alec looked away and messed with his cup, and Jace got up and stormed off.

'Whats wrong with him?' Izzy asked. Alec squinted his eyes at Jace's disappearing form. He was anxious, thinking of Valentine most likely, worried and it was most likely because of Alec being involved with someone like Magnus Bane. Jace was feeling overprotective, paranoid, anxious. He was scared for the battle, scared for Alec's safety - in more ways than one.

'I won't betray his trust,' Alec mumbled, and emptied the coffee into his mouth.

'Mundane hour ruined,' Simon commented. And Izzy's phone was buzzing. 

'Come on, we have to get back to the institute. Its time,' Izzy jumped up and Clary glanced at Alec and nodded. 

'Right now?!' Simon yelled, 'the cofffee hasn't even settled in our stomachs-'

'shut up vamp, lets go!' Alec grabbed Simons shoulder and yanked him along. 

'It's the middle of the night!' Simon argued, 'nobody has slept- oh okay, okay, go-' he choked, 'still can't say that word. Go- Raphael is going to kill us.' 


End file.
